My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 7
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: My take on how the royal sisters came to power and the discovery of the Elements of Harmony. As I said in my Season 4 story, once the actual Season 4 is done, I'll redo the story to incorporate what is shown in Season 4. As such, consider the first three chapters a rough draft. Also, the gang visits Santa Claus before finally facing the harpy from the Last Unicorn.
1. The First Alicorn: The Unexpected Party

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 7**

Episode 1: The First Alicorn Part 1

The Unexpected Party

(It opens as the eleven arrive at Canterlot.)

Doug: Queen Amalthea, how'd you become the queen?  
Amalthea: My dear young friend, while I can honestly say I've told all who asked the truth, I may not have told them all of it.

(Fade to Canterlot when it was still a relatively small village.)

Amalthea: After helping shield the ponies and the like from Asteroth, and after the three tribes came together to make Equestria, I was quite content to live out my days in peace. But then one day...

(Star Swirl the Bearded arrives.)

Star-Swirl: Amalthea.  
Amalthea: ... Do I know you?  
Star-Swirl: Are you asking if I am someone you should know, someone you've met before but can't place the name of, or just someone you've seen but never knew the name of?  
Amalthea: Uh... All at once, I suppose.  
Star-Swirl: Good lord, to think that I should be forgotten by Amalthea, I do admit it's been a few years, but the answer to all your questions is Star-Swirl. I am Star-Swirl.  
Amalthea: Star-Swirl? Not the Star-Swirl who helped me find this place and block it off from the humans.  
Star-Swirl: The same.  
Amalthea: But you're so... Old.  
Star-Swirl: Thank you, very much. I've got to admit, Amalthea, you've changed, and not for the better.  
Amalthea: What do YOU mean? I haven't changed in the slightest. I'm still the unicorn that just wants everything to go fine.  
Star-Swirl: You still think about him, don't you?  
Amalthea (looking slightly to the left): Who?  
Star-Swirl: The one you loved.  
Amalthea: ... That was a long time ago. Look, I'm not in the mood for visitors right now, so... Come back later tonight, alright?  
Star-Swirl: Oh, fine by me. It should be very profitable for you, and very amusing for me.

(Amalthea looks confused as she goes inside as Star-Swirl smiles and walks off. Cut to later that night as Amalthea's about to eat a sunflower sandwich when her bell rings.)

Amalthea: Oh dear, Star-Swirl. I should've remembered.

(She goes to the door and opens it to find Chancellor Pudding Head and Smart Cookie.)

Pudding Head: Chancellor Pudding Head and Smart Cookie at your service, Miss Amalthea.  
Smart Cookie: Howdy.  
Amalthea: Um, I was expecting Star-Swirl.  
Pudding Head: Oh, he'll be here in a bit, so do you have any snacks or something. We haven't had dinner yet.  
Amalthea: Oh sure. There are some spare sunflowers and rolls in the kitchen.  
Smart Cookie: Thank you kindly, ma'am.

(They go in and make themselves sunflower sandwiches and eat with a thoroughly confused Amalthea when the bell rings again.)

Amalthea: Oh that must be Star-Swirl.

(Amalthea opens the door as Commander Hurricane and Private Pansy are there.)

Hurricane: Commander Hurricane at your service.

(Amalthea stares at Pansy as she nervously stares.)

Amalthea: And you are...?  
Pansy (mumbling): I'm Pansy.  
Amalthea: Excuse me?  
Pansy: I'm... Pansy...  
Amalthea: Didn't quite catch that.  
Pansy: Mm...

(Smart Cookie and Pudding Head come out.)

Smart Cookie: Hey Pansy, great seeing ya.  
Pansy: Oh, hi Smart Cookie.  
Hurricane: So, any rolls or something?  
Amalthea: Um, yes.

(They go in.)

Amalthea (to herself): What do they think this is? A bed and breakfast for the Equestrian Council?

(Cut to outside as Princess Platinum and Cloven the Clever wait for Star-Swirl as Cloven hears him humming and giggles as she runs up to him.)

Cloven: You're late.  
Star-Swirl: A wizard is never late, Cloven the Clever, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to.

(The two smile as Cloven jumps to Star-Swirl and hugs him.)

Cloven: It's wonderful to see you again, Star-Swirl!  
Star-Swirl: Yes, yes, now let's get in there.  
Cloven: Right.

(They go up to Amalthea's door and knock.)

Amalthea (VO): Star-Swirl for certain. Now I'm going to-

(Amalthea opens the door.)

Star-Swirl: Amalthea, may I introduce the last two members of the Council. My old pupil, Cloven the Clever, and the leader of the unicorns, Princess Platinum.  
Platinum: Charmed Amalthea. I always wanted to meet you. After all, if it wasn't for you, we'd have been born in Asteroth's cages.  
Pudding Head: Hey, girls! Over here!  
Platinum: Oh, Pudding Head, lovely to see you, how are things?

(Cloven and Platinum go in and make themselves something as Amalthea's at her limit.)

Amalthea: Oh bother and confusticate this night!  
Star-Swirl: My dear Amalthea, whatever is the matter?  
Amalthea: What's the matter? I'm surrounded by the Equestrian Council as if I'd invited them to a party. What are they doing here?!  
Star-Swirl: Oh, they're quite a merry gathering... Once you get used to them.  
Amalthea: I don't want to get used to them! I just want to be alone!  
Star-Swirl: You didn't always think so, my dear.  
Amalthea: Oh, what are they doing in my house?!  
Pansy: Um, excuse me, Miss Amalthea.  
Amalthea: Yes?  
Pansy: Um... We were just wondering where you uh... Put the dishes. If you would rather-  
Smart Cookie: Don't worry, Pansy. Give it to me.

(She tosses it to Cloven who catches it with her magic as everyone begins finishing up and adding to the process.)

Amalthea: Excuse me! That was given to me by my old colleague, Schmendrick before I came here! You might crack them and/or blunt the knives!  
Pudding Head: Ooh, you hear that, girls? She says we'll blunt the knives and crack the plates. That's what Amalthea hates.  
_Chip the glasses and crack the plates._  
Hurricane: _Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
_Smart Cookie: _That's what Amalthea hates-  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
_Everypony: _Cut to cloth and tread on the fat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Leave the seeds on the bedroom mat!  
Splash the wine on ever door!  
Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if any are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!  
That's what Amalthea hates!  
So carefully! Carefully with the plates!_

(They finish up as Amalthea looks, and the dishes are perfect and look brand new.)

Platinum: Oh come now, darling. You don't think we'd actually do all those nasty things. Now everypony, we've had our fun, now let's discus business.

(They sit down at the table as Amalthea's about to go when Star-Swirl gestures to the spare seat as Amalthea groans and sits down.)

Platinum: Well, do we all know why we're here?  
Amalthea: I don't.  
Platinum: Well this past year has gone as well as anypony can expect, but as our numbers begin increasing, we need something to help keep us all together. We need a symbol to rally behind.  
Pudding Head: And that's why we have a flag!  
Smart Cookie: Besides a flag, Chancellor. We need somethin' to really represent what this place is supposed to be.  
Cloven: Exactly, and we need to head out to find that thing.  
Amalthea: Well good luck then.  
Hurricane: Good luck? But you're coming with us, the last I heard.  
Amalthea: Me?  
Cloven: Yeah, you have the most experience.  
Platinum: Mother and Father always talked about how you saved them from Asteroth when they were foals, and Grandfather would talk about how you saved him from King Haggard and the Red Bull before that. It's the main reason, Star-Swirl suggested you.  
Amalthea: But-  
Hurricane: Now at the very least, we'll have to go into the Stratadons' territory.

(Everyone groans.)

Amalthea: Stratadons?  
Pudding Head: You never met them before? They're those big green ponies with dragon claws for fore-hooves and Pegasus wings that breathe fire and-  
Amalthea: Okay, I get it. I'm going to go think it over.

(Amalthea walks off as Star-Swirl follows.)

Platinum: What's the matter with her?

(Cut to Amalthea sighing as she sits by her hearth as Star-Swirl comes up.)

Star-Swirl: Come now, Amalthea, why are you so hesitant? When did dishes become more important than anything else? What happened to the Unicorn who walked a road for who knows how long to save the unicorns from King Haggard, or the Unicorn that rescued the animals from Asteroth?  
Amalthea: That was a long time ago. I can't just go running off into the blue anymore, it's done more harm than good. This is where I belong.  
Star-Swirl: Confound it, Amalthea; you're the only one who really knows what it's like out there! About what dragons are capable of! ... If you can rest easy with that thought, than stay here if you wish.

(Amalthea looks down before she sighs.)

Amalthea: I just know I'm going to regret this.

(Cut to that morning as they head out.)

Platinum: Now, to... The east.  
Amalthea: Oh boy.

(They walk on.)

Pudding Head: And that's how I learned what a rainbow was.  
Amalthea: Urgh.

(They reach the mountains.)

Hurricane: Well, that was disgustingly simple.  
Cloven: Yeah.

(They go to a cave and rest as Amalthea looks around and begins to walk off.)

Pudding Head: You're leaving?  
Amalthea: Uh, I've just had enough adventures.  
Pudding Head: But we're friends, aren't we?  
Amalthea: Um... Well... It's just... You see, it's like this.  
_No one to miss if they're gone too long.  
No one to comfort if things go wrong.  
That's how I want it to be.  
Nopony's problems for me.  
No one who needs me to ease their pain.  
No one to call me his "ball and chain".  
Nopony's problems for me!  
_  
(She looks into the sky and sees an image of Lir.)

Amalthea: _And that's how I choose it to be...  
_  
(A tear rolls down her face.)

Amalthea: _No troubles and this strife,  
In this life that I lead.  
No tempers to humor.  
No hungers to feed.  
No one to warm when the winter's cold.  
No one to pamper. No hand to hold.  
And that's how it always will be!  
No. Nopony's problems for me._  
Pudding Head: Why?  
Amalthea: I had some close friends before we left the human world.  
Pudding Head: Ooh... Who?  
Amalthea: Two dear friends... And one whom I fell in love with.  
Pudding Head: Aw...  
Amalthea: He's probably dead by now, but I swore to myself after things began coming together here that I wouldn't get involved anymore.  
Pudding Head: Well that's silly.  
Amalthea: Why?  
Pudding Head: You're too nice to be a shut in.  
Amalthea: Uh... Okay...

(Pudding Head looks at her as she sighs and lays down when a heard of Stratadons appear.)

Platinum: Oh dear lord!  
Cloven: Please, we come in peace.  
Stratadon: Of course you do, and that's why you invaded our land.  
Platinum: No, we're just passing through to find something.  
Stratadon: What?  
Hurricane: We're looking for... Um... Uh... We don't know what. Just something.  
Stratadon: A likely story, take them!

(The Stratadon's charge as Amalthea gasps when her eyes narrow and she jumps in front of them.)

Stratadon: Get her!

(Amalthea releases a blast from her horn that knocks the Stratadons away.)

Amalthea: We must fly!

(They teleport away and make it to the other side of Stratadon country.)

Pansy: Oh my.

(Amalthea goes to Platinum and Pudding Head.)

Amalthea: Didn't I tell you that I just wanted to be left alone, that I didn't want to leave my home with you and go into danger like this?!

(The two look down as Amalthea smiles.)

Amalthea: I could not have been more wrong. I would be honored to call all of you my friends.

(They all smile and continue on. Cut back to reality.)

Applebloom: Well what happened next?  
Amalthea: Oh dear, I've got to meet with a few ponies real quick. I'll tell you more in a little while.

(She heads out as even Celestia and Luna are glued to the spot.)

Rob: Don't you two know this story already?  
Luna: No.  
Celestia: I only know the basics, not the details she just revealed.  
Chris: Ooh... Epic.  
Sweetie Belle: Now what?  
Scootaloo: What makes you think I know?  
John: Well relax all.

To Be Continued...


	2. The First Alicorn: Flight of Dragons

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 7**

Episode 2: The First Alicorn Part 2

Flight of Dragons

(It opens as everyone's waiting when Amalthea arrives.)

Amalthea: Sorry about that. Now where was I?  
Doug: You just made friends with the council.  
Amalthea: Thank you.

(Cut to the Medieval Six and Amalthea continuing their trek.)

Pansy: Um... We're not going to have to... Well... Go into dragon country, are we?  
Cloven: Well dragons take up the upper hemisphere, so... Maybe.  
Pansy: Mm.  
Amalthea: Don't worry. I have met many a dragon before.  
Hurricane: Oh, awesome! How many did you kick right in the face?!  
Amalthea: None.  
Pudding Head: Ooh, so were you friends with any of them?  
Amalthea: No, but I saw many of them. Back on Earth, before Star-Swirl and I made this world, there was a time between the already waning years of magic and the dawning years of science when dragons flew the skies, free and unencumbered.

(As if on cue, several dragons fly out at once as Platinum and Pansy get nervous when Amalthea remains calm.)

Amalthea: Calm yourselves, and do not scatter. They will chase after us if we do. Just stay still and watch.  
Cloven: I wonder if there are any of them left in the world of humans or if they died with that world's magic. I wonder...  
_Flight of dragons...  
Soaring the purple night...  
In the sky... Or in my mind...  
Flight of dragons...  
Sail past reality...  
Leaving illusions behind...  
_  
(Flash to Cloven as a filly as she cuddles up to a stuffed dragon toy.)

Cloven: _Is it the past I see?  
When I look up to the heavens,  
Believing in the magic  
That I know may never be?  
_  
(Flash to filly Cloven looking at dragons fly past from a distance with her parents as she stares transfixed.)

Cloven: _I want to go where they are going.  
Into the world they've been.  
Can I open up my mind enough to see...?  
_  
(Cut back to the seven.)

Cloven: _Flight of dragons...  
Heavenly are the seas...  
Catch the wind...  
Rise out of sight!  
Flight of dragons...  
Pilots of fantasy.  
In the sky...  
Or in my mind...  
Flight of dragons...  
Flight of dragons . . .  
_Smart Cookie: ... Wow.  
Platinum: Hey, maybe if they're heading off, some of their treasure has been left behind!  
Hurricane: And that's important because...?  
Platinum: We can use the gems as the stepping stone to that symbol we're looking for!  
Amalthea: ... Very well, but be careful. Dragons guard their treasure fiercely.  
Pudding Head: Why?  
Amalthea: It's their bed.  
Pudding Head: Oh, okay. That makes sense.

(They follow where the dragons were coming from. Cut to a few days later as they rest at the foot of a mountain.)

Cloven: Amalthea, what are humans like?  
Amalthea: A lot like us actually, of course that was the intent of Asteroth's experiments, so one could argue that it was a success. Immoral as it was.

(They arrive at the cave as smoke is coming out of it.)

Pansy: Oh no.  
Platinum: Relax. We just need to quickly grab a few unique gems and head on our way. What could happen?  
Amalthea: The dragon could wake up before we're well away and realize that it's been robbed.  
Platinum: Oh.  
Amalthea: If this is to be the beginnings of a symbol of unity, than we must receive them diplomatically.

(Amalthea walks in as the dragon opens an eye.)

Dragon: Well, what do you want?  
Amalthea: Six gems, and then we will be on our way.  
Dragon: And why should I give you six pieces of my hoard?!  
Amalthea: Because with only six pieces missing, you'll forget all about them in a day or so.

(The dragon roars as Amalthea stepped back.)

Amalthea: The direct approach failed.  
Platinum: Well now what?  
Pudding Head: Ooh! I know!

(They all go in.)

Pudding Head: Hi.  
Dragon: What?  
Pudding Head: If every other dragon is migrating, why are you staying?  
Dragon: ... Well... I'm kind of scared I've lived here all my life.  
Pansy: Aw. Don't be scared. It's nice and bright out there.  
Dragon: Well yes, but what about after I go, it's so difficult to deal with change.  
Pudding Head: Difficult? (Giggling) Come on, changing where you live's as easy as taking your first steps.  
_Put one hoof in front of the other...  
And soon, you'll be walking 'cross the floor...  
Put one hoof in front of the other...  
And soon, you'll be walking out the door...  
_Pansy: _You never will get where you're going,  
If you never get up off your feet.  
_  
(Cloven magics the dragon to his feet as he looks and Pansy comes up.)

Cloven: _Come on, there's a good tail wind blowing.  
A fast walking mare is hard to beat.  
_Everypony: _Put one hoof in front of the other...  
And soon, you'll be walking 'cross the floor...  
Put one hoof in front of the other...  
And soon, you'll be walking out the door...  
_Amalthea: _If you want to change your direction...  
If your time of life is at hand,  
Well don't be the rule, be the exception.  
A good way to start is to stand.  
_Everypony: _Put one hoof in front of the other...  
And soon, you'll be walking 'cross the floor...  
Put one hoof in front of the other...  
And soon, you'll be walking out the door...  
_  
(The dragon looks in a small cave pool that acts as a mirror.)

Dragon: _If I wanna change the reflection,  
I see in the mirror each morn,  
You mean that it's just my election  
To vote for a chance to be reborn?  
_  
(Everyone nods as he begins to walk out of the cave.)

Everypony: _Put one hoof in front of the other...  
And soon, you'll be walking 'cross the floor...  
Put one hoof in front of the other...  
And soon, you'll be walking out the door...  
_  
(The Dragon walks out of the cave as the others follow.)

Everyone: _Put one hoof in front of the other...  
And soon, you'll be walking 'cross the floor...  
Put one hoof in front of the other...  
And soon, you'll be walking out the door...!  
_  
(The Dragon flies off.)

Dragon: Thank you, and please, help yourself to anything in my hoard as a thank you.

(He disappears as Amalthea picks six gems of different colors and shapes.)

Pansy: We're halfway done. Whoo-hoo.  
Amalthea: Yes, and now-

(A Pegasus flies down, and he's the size of Amalthea.)

Amalthea: Um... Who are you?

(Cut back to the present.)

Scootaloo: Well, who was he?  
Amalthea: In a moment. I've got to deal with something.  
Sweetie Belle: Aw, not again.  
Amalthea: Once I'm done, I promise to finish the story.  
Applebloom: Alright.  
Chris: This is gonna be good. I can tell.  
Rob: Well what's the big deal with those gems?  
John: Oh lord.  
Rob: What? What?!

(Everyone sighs and begins looking around.)

To Be Continued...


	3. The First Alicorn: Elements of Harmony

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 7**

Episode 3: The First Alicorn Part 3

The Elements of Harmony

(It opens as Amalthea returns.)

Amalthea: Sorry, now the rest of the story. So we had just met a Pegasus.

(Cut to the Medieval Six and Amalthea meeting the Pegasus.)

Amalthea: Who are you?  
Fledge: I'm-  
Hurricane: Oh my gosh, it's Fledge! The greatest Pegasus ever!

(Hurricane jumps up and down squealing like a school girl.)

Pansy: Hi Mr. Fledge. We were just getting down from the mountain.  
Fledge: I know. Star-Swirl sent me for extra help.

(Amalthea stares enamored.)

Fledge: ... Do I know you, ma'am?  
Amalthea: N-no. But you do remind me of someone I once knew.

(She looks at Fledge as his image fades into Lir's and back as she shakes her head.)

Amalthea: Sorry. Come on, now we just need context for these gems.  
Pudding Head: Ooh, let's take the scenic route! It'll be more fun!  
Smart Cookie: Ya mean that old forest? But nopony's ever explored it before.  
Pudding Head: That's what makes if fun.  
Cloven: Oh boy.

(They go towards the forest as Cloven takes Amalthea aside.)

Cloven: Are you alright?  
Amalthea: Oh, it's nothing Cloven. I just thought I was beyond this after... That.  
Cloven: After what?  
Amalthea: _Once, I just remember,  
I was long ago estranged.  
I was innocent and wise,  
And full of pain...  
_  
(Cut to scenes from the Last Unicorn when she was a woman, especially her scenes with Lir.)

Amalthea: _Since I've been a woman...  
Everything is strange...  
Everything is changed..._

(Cut to Amalthea returned to normal and also flashes of her saving the animals Asteroth held captive.)

Amalthea: _Once, when I was searching,  
Somewhere out of reach...  
Far away in a place I could not find.  
Or heart obey...  
_  
(Cut to Amalthea and a younger Star-Swirl finding what would become the world of Equestria. She looks and sees an aged Lir waving good-bye as she sadly nods her head as equally aged versions of Schmendrick and Molly hand her dishes which she carries with her into her new home.)

Amalthea: _Since I've been a woman...  
Everything is strange...  
Everything is changed...  
Everything... Has... Changed...  
_  
(Cut back to Cloven and Amalthea.)

Cloven: You miss him still, don't you?  
Amalthea: Yes.  
Cloven: Well, maybe you can start again.  
Amalthea: ... Maybe.

(They enter the forest.)

Pansy: Um, is it just me, or did it suddenly get really dark?  
Hurricane: It looks like we've got cloud cover. Weird. I didn't hear anything about a cloudy day.  
Fledge: Could we have reached the edge of the world?  
Amalthea: No, it's impossible to cross through without the proper spell, and only Star-Swirl and I know it.

(They walk on as the cliff suddenly gives way as Amalthea's about to fall when Smart Cookie catches her.)

Amalthea: What am I supposed to do?

(Smart Cookie looks around.)

Smart Cookie: Let go.  
Amalthea: What?!  
Smart Cookie: Don't worry, you'll be fine.  
Amalthea: Are you sure?  
Smart Cookie: Trust me Amalthea, I'm telling you the honest to gosh truth.

(Amalthea lets go as she's caught by Fledge.)

Amalthea: Oh my.

(They go on as they find a huge Ursa Minor roaring at them.)

Platinum: Oh poo.  
Pudding Head: What do we do?

(Pansy walks up to it.)

Pansy: Are you okay, little fella?

(The Ursa Minor roars.)

Pansy: Oh, there, there. Are you lost?

(The Ursa Minor nods his head.)

Amalthea: Oh dear. Well, let us help you.  
Hurricane: What?  
Amalthea: The poor dear needs to find its home.

(Pansy and Amalthea go off as the others follow, going to a cave where the Ursa Minor heads in.)

Fledge: Well, that was a nicer adventure than the one we just had.

(Amalthea laughs a little. They head deeper into the forest when they bump into a cluster of trees as several evil looking faces are there as everyone but Pudding Head backs up, and she's just giggling at them.)

Smart Cookie: What are you doing?!  
Pudding Head: It's like my mom said. If you're scared, laugh, and it'll be great!

(She laughs as Amalthea actually begins laughing as the faces turn out to be owls that fly out as everyone joins in.)

Amalthea: Well Chancellor, first you're a songwriter, a motivational speaker, and now a comedian. You are a surprising pony, Pudding Head.  
Pudding Head: Thank you.

(They continue on until they come across several lion cubs that are shivering.)

Platinum: Oh, those poor little things.

(She goes to them and looks around.)

Platinum: Do you know where your parents are?

(They shake their heads.)

Platinum: Oh dear, and we can't leave you alone here. You'll freeze to death.

(Platinum suddenly smiles as she takes off her train and wraps the cubs in it.)

Platinum: There. You need it more than I do.

(They go off just as a lioness crosses their path.)

Platinum: Uh-oh.

(The cubs run forward and nuzzle her as they also nuzzle Platinum. Taking the hint, the lioness lets them go as Platinum leaves the train.)

Amalthea: That was very generous of you, Princess.  
Platinum: Well it was getting rather hot in that thing anyway.

(They arrive at a log bridge when they come across several jewels just as a long cry is heard.)

Amalthea: I know that cry. It is the call of a harpy.  
Cloven: IT'S THE CALL OF A WHAT NOW?!  
Amalthea: A demon with the torso of a woman and the body of a bird, and the beard of an old man.  
Hurricane: Oh we're gonna die!  
Amalthea: Just calm yourselves and keep walking. An immortal will always follow you when you run.

(Hurricane nods and stays by her friends, though she's shivering horribly. Just then, the harpy comes down, and it's the same one from the Last Unicorn.)

Harpy: Ah, so here you all are, my new dinner.

(Everyone begins backing away as Amalthea stands in front of them.)

Amalthea: If you hurt them, you'll have to hurt me first!  
Fledge: And me!

(Everyone else comes up as the jewels they took from the dragon begin to glow.)

Cloven: What the-? What's happening?!  
Amalthea: I think I know. The symbol we were looking for was a symbol of harmony, but they were actually symbols! One is honesty, like Smart Cookie's honesty when she comforted me at the cliff side. Kindness, like what Pudding Head and Pansy showed to the dragon and the lost Ursa Minor. Laughter like how Pudding Head laughed in the face of fear. Generosity, like when Platinum left her train behind for a family of shivering lion cubs. Loyalty like Hurricane just showed by standing by her friends even when she was afraid.

(The sixth gem glows as well as they float up.)

Amalthea: And combined, those five elements of Harmony feed into the last one, one that is inside all those who have one whom they call friends. The element of magic!

(A rainbow charges at the harpy as it flies off in a panic, and they cheer. Cut to Canterlot as they return as Star-Swirl arrives.)

Cloven: Star-Swirl, we found our symbol. The Elements of Harmony.

(They hold out a holster with the six gems in it.)

Star-Swirl: Well done, all of you.  
Platinum: Now we just need a leader to personify the elements. One who is honest, kind, humorous, generous, and loyal, but also kind.  
Amalthea: Well who will that be?  
Medieval Six: You!  
Amalthea: Me? Are you-?  
Smart Cookie: You were honest with us about how you felt, and you were right about the dragons and the harpy.  
Pansy: You were just as kind to the dragon and the Ursa Minor as you said me and Pudding Head were.  
Pudding Head: You always let a good chuckle out when it was appropriate.  
Platinum: You were generous to us in your home when we first arrived.  
Hurricane: You've been just as loyal to this group as any of us.  
Cloven: And you're plenty magical.  
Amalthea: ... Well... If I must... I suppose I must.

(Cut to a coronation as everypony watches as Star-Swirl lowers a new crown onto Amalthea's head as she wears a bridal with the yin-yang symbol on it.)

Star-Swirl: Now come the days of the queen! ... May they be blessed.

(Amalthea stands up and sighs.)

Amalthea: This day does not belong to one pony, but to all. Let us together build a world that all may share in the days of peace.

(Fledge bows down as Amalthea embraces him and they stare at each other lovingly when Star-Swirl zaps the two, and a horn appears on Fledge's head, and wings burst out of Amalthea's side.)

Star-Swirl: Now, that's that.  
Amalthea: You planned this, didn't you?  
Star-Swirl: Maybe.

(The two stand and wave to the crowd as the Medieval Six begin singing.)

Cloven: _When the last eagle flies,  
Over the last crumbling mountain.  
_Smart Cookie:_ And the last lion roars,  
At the last dusty fountain.  
_Pansy: _At the shadow of the forest,  
Though she may be old and worn.  
_Everypony: _All share stare unbelieving,  
At the first Alicorn!  
_  
(Cut to Amalthea and Fledge marrying.)

Everypony: _Come alive...!  
Come alive...!  
_  
(Cut to Winter Wrap Up as Amalthea assists the ponies as a filly version of Celestia comes to help.)

Fledge: _When the first breath of winter,  
Through the flowers, is icing.  
And you look to the north,  
As the pale moon is rising.  
And it seems like all is dying,  
And would leave the world to mourn...  
_  
(Cut to spring as Celestia is running around the fields as Fledge and Amalthea look on happily.)

Fledge & Amalthea: _In the distance,  
Hear the laughter, of our new alicorn!_

(Cut to Luna as a baby filly as she coos at Celestia as Amalthea smiles.)

Everypony: _Come alive...!  
Come alive...!  
_  
(Cut to Fledge dying as Amalthea looks on sadly. Cut to her talking to her daughters as she heads off to find more magical defenses, and gets captured by Madame Leota in the human world.)

Amalthea: _When the last moon is cast,  
Over the last starlit morning.  
_  
(Cut to just as the gang arrives looking for the Spells of Asteroth.)

Amalthea: _And the future is passed,  
Without even a last desperate warning.  
_  
(Cut to Amalthea reunited as the scene cuts to the present and the gang is singing.)

Everypony: _Then look into the sky  
Where through the cloud a path is torn.  
Look and see her, how she sparkles.  
It's the first alicorn!  
_  
(Cut to the gang talking and running with the younger ones around the field as Amalthea, Celestia, and Luna watch.)

Everypony: _Come alive...!  
Come alive...!  
_  
(Cut to the group getting back on the train.)

Doug: Ooh, maybe next time, we can ask about her fight with Haggard!  
Rob: No! No, no! No! No.  
Chris: Oh, he's just mad because he cries whenever anyone talks about that.  
Rob: Shut up, man! Just shut up!  
Chris: Okay.

The End.


	4. Mother Rob

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 7**

Episode 4: Mother Rob

(It opens with Rob walking passed a tree to visit Fluttershy as he sees a group of birds.)

Rob: Huh.

(He continues on to Fluttershy.)

Rob: Hey Fluttershy. What's with the new birds?  
Fluttershy: Oh, they just flew in. The chicks just hatched.  
Rob: Oh.

(Three dogs are heard barking.)

Fluttershy: What's that?  
Rob: Oh, I'm watching Fluffy for Doug, while he and Twilight are visiting the Crystal Empire.  
Fluttershy: Oh... FLUFFY?!

(She flies off.)

Rob: I don't know what her big deal is. I mean- FLUFFY!

(They fly in and see one of Fluffy's heads eating the mother bird.)

Rob: Oh dear Celestia, I've indirectly committed matricide!  
Fluttershy: Oh, don't be sad, Rob. It wasn't your fault.  
Rob: Maybe, but now they don't have a mom and... Okay, I'll do what I have to! I am going to take care of these birds!

(Rob takes the nest and goes off as he walks with Fluffy.)

Rob: No more eating birds! You have plenty of food back home!  
Fluffy: Mm.

(Cut to a week later as Rainbow Dash goes to Rob, who's feeding the birds magically regurgitated worms as Fluttershy stands there.)

Rainbow Dash: Man, when Rob does something, he sure commits to it.  
Fluttershy: Yeah.  
Rob: Well that's done. The tricky part is not touching them. If I do, then the other birds might smell it and shun the birds once they're ready to head off.  
Fluttershy: Yeah, that's true.

(Rarity arrives.)

Rarity: Hello everyone. I just wanted to say hello.

(Opalescence looks at the birds and licks her lips.)

Rarity: Opal, no!

(Opalescence ignores Rarity until Rob goes right in front of her.)

Rob: You stay away from those birds, or you're gonna get it! Trust me, I breathe fire!

(Opalescence scurries back to Rarity.)

Rob: Yeah, you better run!  
Fluttershy: Wow, Rob. You really care for those birds, huh?  
Rob: Well... Yeah. I guess I do.

(Cut to another week later as they begin flying around the tree.)

Fluttershy: You know, Rob, I think it's time for them to head off.  
Rob: Oh come on, they're still so young.

(One of them charges down and plucks a worm that just emerged from the ground.)

Rob: Uh...  
Fluttershy: Rob, you did this to raise them as good as a parent would, and you did.  
Rob: But what if I screwed up. I'm just a Stratadon.  
Fluttershy: Well, when does anypony know when it's time to let their child leave the nest?  
Rob: ... Okay.

(Rob goes up to the nest.)

Rob: Go off you guys. It's time to leave.

(The birds head off as Rob gets teary-eyed.)

Rob: Darn it, Rob, don't cry. Be strong.

(Rob floats back down.)

Fluttershy: That was very nice of you, Rob.

(The two smile as Rob holds Fluttershy's hoof before he let's go and the two blush.)

Rob: So, Twilight and Doug should be back in a few days. Up for helping Pinkie with the party?  
Fluttershy: Of course.

(They head off together.)

The End.


	5. Storytime VII: King Midas

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 7**

Episode 5: Storytime VII: King Midas

(It opens as Doug arrives in front of class.)

Doug: Hey everypony!  
Foals: Hey Doug!  
Doug: Today I've got a special story for you about greed and contentment.  
CMC: Ooh...

(Cut to the ancient past, with architecture like Ancient Grease.)

Doug: Now a very long time ago, a king named Midas and his wife ruled over a kingdom that was never at peace and financially in ruins.  
Midas: I wish we had peace in the world.  
Platinum: I wish we had more money.

(Cut to Midas walking through a garden with his daughter, Sweetie Belle.)

Sweetie Belle: Dad, look at that.

(Sweetie Belle goes to Pinkie, with goat hind legs.)

Midas: Excuse me?  
Sweetie Belle: Hey you, wake up.  
Pinkie (sleepily): Oh Mom, five more minutes, I promise- MOM, YOU'VE SHRUNK!  
Midas: This is not your mother, this is my daughter, and I am King Midas, ruler of this kingdom, who or what are you?  
Pinkie: I'm a satyr. Half pony and half goat.

(Pinkie gets up as it's shown that several roses have been broken.)

Sweetie Belle: Oh...  
Midas: Well, it appears that you've ruined several of my daughter's roses. That is an offense punishable by death. Guards!  
Pinkie: Wait a minute! Death for sleeping on roses?! Geez what do you guys do to litterbugs?  
Sweetie Belle: Dad, that's way too harsh. This garden's still got plenty of roses.

(Sweetie Belle gives Pinkie the roses.)

Pinkie: Aw, thank you, for this and saving my life. Tell you what; I'll give each of you one wish for this!  
Sweetie Belle: I don't need anything. How about you, Dad?  
Midas: Well I would wish that we had-

(Platinum runs in.)

Platinum: Money!  
Midas: Money?  
Platinum: My husband wishes for money.  
Midas: But I-  
Platinum: Shush!  
Pinkie: Okay. What kind of money do you want exactly? I can give you gems, silver, platinum, gold-  
Platinum: We'll take the gold!  
Pinkie: Okay, great choice! We've got spinning straw into gold, Golden Afternoon, oh no wait, that's a song I really like. Oh, and we have golden touch.  
Platinum: We'll take the golden touch!  
Pinkie: Ooh, excellent choice!  
Midas: But Platinum, dear, I really wanted to wish for-  
Platinum: Darling, this is our chance to make the kingdom richer than our wildest dreams, and that'll lead to peace.  
Sweetie Belle: But Mom, there are things more important than gold.  
Platinum: ... I think your crown's on too tight, Sweetie Belle.  
Pinkie: So...?  
Platinum: We'll take the golden touch!  
Pinkie: You've got it! Just call out for Pinkie Pie if you need anything at all.

(Pinkie gallops off.)

Platinum: Okay... So how does this Golden Touch work?

(Midas reaches for a rose as it turns into solid gold.)

Sweetie Belle: Oh no! This rose is ruined!  
Platinum: Don't be silly, Sweetie Belle! We're rich! Everything your father touches will turn to gold!  
Sweetie Belle: But the rose doesn't smell nice anymore.  
Platinum: Oh come now, honey. With this one rose, we could buy you a whole other garden.

(Cut to much later as the whole palace, and all their clothes have turned into gold.)

Platinum: Well isn't this simply lovely?  
Midas: I don't know, seems a little bland.  
Platinum: Oh, you're just hungry. Have some fruit.

(Midas goes to a bowl of fruit and tries to take one as it turns to gold.)

Midas: Oh come on! It works on fruit too?!  
Sweetie Belle: Oh, poor Dad.

(Sweetie Belle goes to hug Midas.)

Platinum: Sweetie Belle, wait!

(Too late, Sweetie Belle hugs Midas and turns to gold.)

Midas: Ah! I can't take this!

(He grabs the sides of his head in frustration, accidentally turning himself into gold.)

Platinum: Oh my-! My family has turned into gold! Midas, Sweetie Belle, are you two in there? Hello? Hello?!

(Platinum knocks on the statues as they fall over.)

Platinum: Oops.

(Platinum picks them up and goes to the roses and sets them down on the ground.)

Platinum: Pinkie Pie?! Hello! Pinkie Pie?!  
Pinkie: Hi!  
Platinum: Ah!  
Pinkie: What's up?  
Platinum: The king has turned himself and our daughter to gold!  
Pinkie: Ooh... I forgot that part. Don't worry, the king can come back, if...

(Pinkie whispers in Platinum's ear.)

Platinum: Seriously?  
Pinkie: Yup.  
Platinum: Okay, I don't want any gold... If I ever go looking for riches again, I won't go any further than a smile on my daughter's face or the embrace of my husband, now please come back, you two. Please come-

(The two return to normal.)

Midas: Oh, Platinum, Pinkie, look! I am rid of that accursed golden touch!  
Sweetie Belle: YAY!  
Pinkie: Okay, tell you what? You three have been such good sports, I'm gonna give you two wishes for free.  
Midas: Alright. I wish we had peace throughout the kingdom.  
Pinkie: Done!  
Sweetie Belle: I wish you'd stay for dinner.  
Pinkie: Ooh, I'd love to.

(They head off.)

Doug: And so Platinum was true to her word and content with what she had. The end.  
Foals: YAY!  
Sweetie Belle: That was so great!  
Applebloom: Especially how the Queen learned her lesson.  
Scootaloo: I liked the satyr.  
Doug: Well bye everypony!  
Foals: Bye Doug!

The End.


	6. Happy Holidays

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 7**

Episode 6: Happy Holidays

(It opens as the gang arrives outside Doug's aunt and uncle's.)

Doug: Okay, I'll stop by here real quick to wish my aunt and uncle a merry Christmas, and then we can head off.  
Rob: This is so stupid.  
Fluttershy: Well, it is what Queen Amalthea asked us to do.

(Doug goes in with everyone as Uncle Al and Aunt Linda are about to head out.)

Doug: Hey guys. I just wanted to wish you Happy Holidays in person before my friends and I go on a school trip for a few days.  
Aunt Linda: Oh that's nice. Where are you going?  
Doug: School funded resort. Later.  
Uncle Al & Aunt Linda: Later.

(They head off as Twilight teleports them to the North Pole as they're in snow gear.)

Rob: This has gotta be without a doubt, the single dumbest thing we've ever done!  
Pinkie: But Rob, Queen Amalthea, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna asked us to see if the stories of Santa Claus were real.  
Rob: I can answer that. No. I mean come on John, you don't believe in old St. Nick, do ya?  
John: Why yes. As a matter of fact, I do, Rob.  
Rob: Wha...? Okay, um... Chris?  
Chris: Me? Why of course I do!  
_I believe in Santa Claus,  
Like I believe love.  
I believe in Santa Claus,  
And everything he does.  
There's no question in my mind  
That he does exist.  
Just like love, I know he's there,  
Waiting to be missed.  
_John: _I believe in Santa Claus,  
But there was a time  
I thought I had grown too old  
For such a childish rhyme.  
He became a dream to me  
'Till one Christmas Night.  
Someone stood beside my bed,  
With a beard of white.  
"So you're too old for Santa Claus?"  
He said with a smile.  
"Then you're too old for all the things  
That make a life worthwhile.  
For what is happiness but dreams?  
And do they all come true?  
Look at me and tell me son,  
What is real to you?"  
_Chris & John: _Just believe in Santa Claus,  
Like you believe in love!  
Just believe in Santa Claus,  
And everything he does!  
_Chris: _Wipe that question from your mind!  
Yes he does... Exist!  
_John: _And just like love,  
I know he's there... Waiting to be missed.  
_Everyone: _Just like love,  
I know here's there... Waiting to be missed...  
_Rob: ... Alright, but unless I see Santa Claus myself, and shake the man's hand, I'm not buying it!  
Doug: Oh, don't be a doubting Thomas.  
Applebloom: Who's that?  
Doug: Well you see...

(Cut to much later as they arrive at a huge wooden gate with candy cane stripes around it.)

Pinkie: Ooh... Pretty.  
Chris: Ha! I told you, Rob! Boom! Right there! I called it! Called... It!  
Rob: You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?  
Chris: Oh, of course I am. It's Christmas.

(They walk to the gate as it opens, and they notice something is off, everything is how they expected, but the atmosphere seems gloomy.)

Applejack: I can't put my finger on it, but something aint right here.  
Sweetie Belle: Maybe we're too early.  
Scootaloo: No, that can't be it. It's only a week before that Christmas thing Doug told us about.  
Rarity: Well, we better knock, I suppose.

(Rarity knocks as the door's open by Santa Claus.)

Doug: Oh my gosh! Santa Claus!

(He begins jumping up and down happily as Twilight pulls him back down.)

Twilight: Doug, honey, you're an adult. Act like it.  
Santa: Well I'm afraid with this one; you're fighting a losing battle, Miss Sparkle.  
Twilight: Wait, how do you know-?  
Santa: Just because I don't normally do Hearthwarming Eve, doesn't mean I don't keep an eye on Equestria.  
Pinkie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. Hey, my friends are wondering what's off with this place.  
Santa: Oh, now that's bad. That's a very bad bit of business.  
Rainbow Dash: What is?  
Santa: Well you see, just a few days ago, my bag was stolen.  
Doug: You mean the bag you keep the presents in?  
Santa: Yes. My magic bag that can hold an infinite amount of presents as long as the one who puts his hand in is full of good will and belief.  
Twilight: Oh, well lucky for you, we're here. Just explain the fabric, and the spell, and we'll have a new bag for you lickity split.  
Santa: I'm afraid it's not that simple, my dear.  
Twilight: Huh?  
Santa: I didn't make the bag. Look.

(They go to a stand with a broken glass case that holds a plaque.)

Twilight: "...and Mary brought forth her first born son, Jesus, wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and put him in a manger. Luke 2:7."  
Santa: The bag was given to me when I started my yearly ride, and it's why I can't make another one. My bag was made from the swaddling clothes that were used to wrap the baby Jesus in a manger. The bag's magic comes from the miracle that the modern day version of this holiday is. Selfless giving and love.  
Doug: "For God so loved the world, that he gave his only son that we might someday return to him." We just have to get that bag back!  
Fluttershy: Yay.  
Twilight: So, Mr. Claus, do you have any leads?  
Santa: Well just before you arrived, a friend of mine at the shore said he spotted a figure heading for the Archipelago of Last Year.  
Doug: It's real?!  
Santa: Yes.  
Rainbow Dash: What's the Archipelago of Last Year?  
Doug: It's a group of islands. The Archipelago of Last Year is a place where a year goes after it's over, and the island is in that year forever.  
Everypony: Ooh...  
Santa: The only problem is no one could penetrate the fog to navigate through the Archipelago except... Rudolph.

(Rudolph walks in as Doug giggles crazily and jumps up and down again.)

Twilight: Stop it.  
Rudolph: Hello.  
Doug: Hi! ... Hey, you're a lot taller than I thought you'd-

(Doug looks at a window and finds he's in his pony form.)

Doug: Oh my gosh, I'm a pony!  
Twilight: We're all our pony selves!  
Rob: But why?  
Rarity: All the magic this place is giving off.  
John: Well, let's head off.  
Doug: This is so cool. We're going to the Archipelago of Last Year with Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

(They go to the shore.)

Rudolph: Now all of you stay close to me. I've been to the Archipelago before.  
Doug: Right!

(A large boat with a calendar for a sail arrives.)

Sweetie Belle: That's incredible!  
Doug: Yup, and now everypony, it's time for us to start heading back into time, without fear of creating time-loops!  
Pinkie: Awesome!  
_Turn back the years!  
Live the simple life once again!  
Live the days of remember when!  
Turn... Back the... Years...!  
Turn back the years!  
Walk along any sunny lane!  
Walking's better than any plane!  
Turn... Back the... Years...!  
_Rudolph: _Just remember the good time you knew.  
Don't remember the sad times you've been through.  
_Everypony: _Life disappears  
Sooner than you would think it would.  
Pull yourself.  
Everypony should,  
_Pinkie: _Turn... Back the... Years...!  
_Everypony: _Turn... Back the years . . .!  
_  
(They arrive at an island and get off, finding it full of Ancient Roman architecture.)

Doug: This year must've been in the time of the Roman Empire.

(Doug walks up to a figure dressed as Caesar.)

Doug: Excuse me, sir, what year is this island?  
Caesar: I am 300 BC.  
Doug: Nice to meet you, 300. Have you seen a mysterious figure with a bag?  
Caesar: Why I have indeed, good sir. When the sun was at its midway point, a figure passed through clutching the said bag.  
Doug: Well we've gotta get after him! That's Santa's bag he's got!  
Caesar: Great Hercules! Then allow me to offer my services to your cause!  
Rob: Wait, how do you know Santa if you represent 300 BC?  
Caesar: This island may eternally be in the age of the Roman Empire, but all islands know of good Santa.

(They go onto the boat as they realize that they're one too many.)

Doug: Oh darn. Now what?

(They're suddenly shaken by a loud bonging as a whale with a clock on its tail comes up.)

Rudolph: Big Ben! How are you old buddy?!  
Big Ben: As good as ever, Rudolph. I saw you guys come in and decided to give you a lift.  
Doug: Big Ben! We're actually meeting Big Ben! This is so awesome! SO AWESOME!  
Twilight: ... Oh, what's the point?

(Cut to several days later as everyone's crossing off locations in the Archipelago on a map.)

Doug: Let's see... all 500 BC could think about was building pyramids, 1925 was too noisy, and 1600 was too busy discovering things to even talk to us.  
300: Fear not good sirs. There are still an abundance of islands left.  
Twilight: But it's only three days before Christmas Eve, and only twelve hours after that before Santa would have to head off. We're running out of time.  
Applebloom: Hey, what's this island we're comin' up on?  
300: Aw, 10-2-3!  
Doug: 10-2-3?! Isn't that the time where all the fairy tales are said to have happened?!  
Rudolph: Exactly.

(Doug and the CMC have to restrain themselves from jumping up and down with the pent up excitement. Once they arrive, they meet up with Sir 10-2-3.)

10-2-3: Thou lookst for the scoundrel that doth stole Santa's bag?!  
Rudolph: Is here, Sir 10-2-3?  
10-2-3: Aye!  
Fluttershy: Um... Where?  
10-2-3: I've not the slightest notion in me noggin. But comest now with me! Comest! Comest! We searcheth!

(He walks off.)

Chris: You heard him, everybody! Comest now with him! Comest! Comest! We searcheth!

(They follow him through several places as everyone is admiring the old stories they seem to be walking through.)

Doug: I know we're kinda on a deadline, but isn't this wonderful? After all...  
_What a wonderful world we live in.  
When we live in the world of make believe.  
Fairy tales can come true.  
If we just wish them to.  
And there's nothing you can't achieve...  
_  
(They talk to Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf in the woods as they both shake their heads. A quick montage of conversations with various fairy tale characters then occurs.)

Applebloom: _What a wonderful world we live in.  
Just recall Cinderella and her shoe.  
_Sweetie Belle: _You can live like a pig.  
You can be anything.  
_Scootaloo: _As long as you believe it's true...  
And what a wonderful world, if you do...  
_  
(They go to the Seven Dwarves' cottage.)

Fluttershy: Um... Excuse me, sirs, but have you seen-  
Dwarves: Nope.  
Fluttershy: Oh, okay.

(They look around every nook and cranny.)

Applejack: Dang it, where are they?!

(The fillies look at a neat little cottage and go towards it just when a man of about the gang's age runs past, holding the bag.)

Applebloom: Hey, that's Santa's bag! Get back here!  
Doug: Girls, wait!

(They rush after the girls and the figure as he arrives at another boat as the fillies rush at him.)

Scootaloo: Get him!

(They go after him, and end up trapped on board as it disappears into the fog.)

Rarity: The girls have gone missing! We've got to go after him!  
Doug: Right!

(They make it to what looks like Baker's Street. A figure dressed as Sherlock Holmes arrives.)

Sherlock: Hello all. I take it you're after the fellow who just arrived here.  
Doug: Yeah, but who are you?  
1887: 1887, my good fellow. Now, we've got some searching to do to find this fellow.

(He looks around, and they look around when Twilight sees something.)

Twilight: Hey, Applebloom's bow!

(They turn to see a long dark alley.)

Twilight: 1887, where's that alley lead?  
1887: An old apartment building that doesn't have many people in it.  
300: Why hide there? We can drive him out eventually.  
1887: Elementary, my dear BC. All the fellow has to do is stay hold up until after Christmas, and whatever reason he had for taking St. Nicholas' bag will be complete.  
10-2-3: We must after him! For every dawn we die, we must after him!  
Twilight: How?! We've only got three days, and it'll take two days to get back to the North Pole!  
Doug: We could just go in. We may luck out, and he'll be unarmed.

(They go in as the man is holed up there as the fillies are tied up.)

Applebloom: Hey everypony.  
Rob: Alright, you. Hand over Santa's bag!  
Man: No! It's the only way to prove that Santa's a fake!  
Rob: ... What?  
Man: Yes. He's just an old guy that hires dwarves to hang out at the North Pole and pretends to give toys to kids as some big scam!  
Rob: ... Dude, you arrived in Santa's workshop, stole a magical bag, traveled to a place where old years retire, AND YOU'RE TALKING TO TALKING PONIES!  
Man: Oh yeah? Well if this bag is magical? Why can't I take anything out of it?!  
Sweetie Belle: Because Mr. Claus said you have to be nice and believe. You're mean and a cynic.  
Man: Well you can't-!

(Twilight blasts the freezing spell at the man as he's frozen solid.)

1887: Nicely done Miss Sparkle. Now all of you might want to head home.  
Doug: Right. Come on, Everypony.

(Cut to the North Pole as they arrive with the bag, with only a few minutes to spare.)

Doug: Here you go, Santa.  
Santa: Good work, all of you. So, as a reward, each of you may put your hoof or hand into the bag and take something.  
Doug: Ooh...

(Doug reaches in and takes out a DVD of Christmas movies.)

Doug: Wow...

(Chris reaches in and pulls out a tin can of popcorn.)

Chris: Ooh...

(John reaches in and pulls out a new top hat.)

John: Splendid.

(Twilight reaches in and pulls out a brand new book.)

Twilight: "Matilda". Looks really interesting. Thank you, sir.

(Applejack pulls out a new trowel.)

Applejack: Well land sakes. This'll come in handy after winter.

(Fluttershy pulls out a dragon plush toy.)

Fluttershy: Ooh... Thank you, Mr. Claus, sir.

(Pinkie pulls out a balloon.)

Pinkie: YAY!

(Rarity pulls out a brand new outfit.)

Rarity: Well I say, a many thank yous, Mr. Claus.

(Rainbow Dash pulls out a new Daring Do Book.)

Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Awesome!

(Applebloom pulls out a hat of her own that's a lot like Applejack's as she puts it on.)

Applebloom: Neat.

(Sweetie Belle pulls out a new box of crayons.)

Sweetie Belle: Yay!

(Scootaloo pulls out goggles.)

Scootaloo: Ooh, these could come in handy. Thanks a lot, sir!

(Santa then turns the bag to Rob as he looks. He reaches his hand in and pulls out the box set of Smallville.)

Rob: Thanks.  
Doug: Thanks for the gifts Santa! See you around!

(They head off. Cut to Ponyville as Rob sets his new box set in his room as he smiles and begins jumping up and down like Doug did.)

Rob: Thank you, Santa! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

The End.


	7. Pony Trek: The Motion Picture Part 1

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 7**

Episode 7: Pony Trek: The Motion Picture Part 1

(It opens as the gang is talking.)

Applebloom: Hey, Doug, tell us another story. Please?  
Doug: Alright. Here's one, though I admit, when I heard it, it wasn't the best, the story of... Star Trek.

(Cut to space as a big blue cloud of energy comes towards a Bird of Prey manned by Stratadons.)

Stratadon: What the heck is that?  
Captain: I don't know. Let's shoot it!  
Stratadon: Yay!

(They shoot it as it does nothing.)

Stratadon: Boo!

(The cloud sends out a ball of light that fries them. Cut to Equestria, Starfleet Headquarters as Rainbow Dash, in an Admiral's shirt is walking down the hall with John, in a TOS Science Officer shirt.)

John: Admiral Dash, if I may, is it logical to return to the Enterprise? It's been two years since your promotion.  
Rainbow Dash: Commander Brown, it is my intention... To be on that ship... Following that meeting.  
John: Why are you talking like that?  
Rainbow Dash: Dramatic effect. Report back to me in one hour.

(Cut to Canterlot as Twilight is there, standing before Star-Swirl the Bearded.)

Star-Swirl: You have done well in the Kolinahr Ritual and labored long, Twilight Sparkle. Now prepare to receive the symbol of total logic.  
Twilight: ... Wait... Traditionally symbols have feelings and emotions attached to them, therefore, how can there be a symbol of total logic?  
Star-Swirl: Just put on the necklace, or you fail the final test.  
Twilight: Okay.

(Star-Swirl's about to put the necklace over her when Twilight holds up a hoof as the sound of the Anomaly appears.)

Star-Swirl: We have heard it too, but it will pass over us according to Starfleet.  
Twilight: But what about Earth?  
Star-Swirl: ... Your thoughts... Give them to me.

(Star-Swirl puts a hoof to Twilight's head as Twilight pats the ground with her own hoof.)

Star-Swirl: I am afraid that you are not ready to finish the Kolinahr yet. Your true final test lies in what you sense.

(They walk off as Twilight looks up into space, a faint line creasing her troubled brow.)

Twilight: Wait... Did I bring my Starfleet uniform with me? ... Oh no, I've gotta get a new one.

(Cut to Rainbow Dash beaming into a shuttle to the Enterprise as Pinkie's there.)

Pinkie: Hi Rainbow- Oh! I mean, "Admiral Dash".  
Rainbow Dash: Hey Mr. Pie-  
Pinkie: Hey, I've got a question. How come everypony is referred to as mister, when most of us are misses and missuses?  
Rainbow Dash: It's a navy thing.  
Pinkie: Oh.

(They head for space dock.)

Pinkie: You know, Admiral, we just spent eighteen months refitting the Enterprise. You really can't expect it to be ready in twelve hours. That'd be silly.  
Rainbow: Mr. Pie, an alien object of unbelievable destructive power is less than three days away from this planet... The only ship within interception range is the Enterprise.  
Pinkie: The only ship, sir? But I thought Equestria was the capital of the Federation.  
Rainbow: It is.  
Pinkie: But the only ship here is the Enterprise.  
Rainbow: Yup.  
Pinkie: ... Shouldn't there be like a defense perimeter around here or something in that case?  
Rainbow: Just shut up and get this shuttle to the Enterprise!  
Pinkie: Okay.

(They slowly reach the Enterprise.)

Rainbow Dash: Uh... Pinkie, could you hurry it up?  
Pinkie: Oops. Sorry. I had it on slow.

(She speeds it up as they get onto the Enterprise.)

Rainbow Dash: Thank you, Mr. Pie.  
Pinkie: Aye sir... Ma'am... Ma'am-sir?

(They go to the bridge as the new captain, Rob as a Pegasus Pony, is examining the engines.)

Rob: Oh, Admiral Dash. Good to see you again. Here for an inspection? Well I'm afraid with the refit we haven't had much time.  
Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, help out with the Engines.  
Pinkie: Ooh...

(Pinkie hops over to Chris as they begin looking over the new Warp Core.)

Rainbow Dash: Rob, let's talk.  
Rob: Sure. Let me and the Admiral know when impulse is ready?  
Pinkie: Okay.  
Rob: With all due respects, sir, I hope this isn't some kind of Starfleet pep-talk. I'm really too busy.  
Rainbow Dash: I'm taking over command of this ship for this mission.  
Rob: ... Eh?  
Rainbow Dash: I'm replacing you as Commanding Officer. You'll stay on as Captain and Executive Officer of course. Just a temporary grade reduction until we deal with that thing.  
Rob: You personally are assuming command?  
Rainbow Dash: ... No, I'm indirectly assuming command. Of course I'm assuming command!  
Rob: May I ask why?  
Rainbow Dash: My experience. Five years out there dealing with unknowns like this. My familiarity with the Enterprise as well.  
Rob: Admiral, this is almost a totally new Enterprise! You don't know her a tenth as well as I do!  
Rainbow Dash: That's why you're staying aboard. I'm sorry Rob.  
Rob: ... No you're not. You're not sorry at all. I remember when you recommended me for this command. How you told me how envious you were, and how much you hoped to get a Starship command again! Well sir, it looks like you found a way.  
Rainbow Dash: Report to the bridge, Captain Bugie... Immediately.  
Rob: ... Aye sir.  
Pinkie (VO): Admiral, we need you in the Transporter Room!

(They head in as the Transporter Panel is shorting out as Pinkie's assistant, Chris, is there too.)

Rainbow Dash: What's wrong?  
Chris: There was a problem with the transporter at the last minute, just as Commander John got beamed up!

(The energy outlines of two figures begin emerging.)

Pinkie: Oh, no, oh, no. This is not good. Not good!

(Pinkie goes for the panel as Rainbow goes for it.)

Rainbow Dash: Let me help.  
Pinkie: Uh... Admiral, didn't Captain Bugie say that you don't know a tenth of this ship?  
Rainbow Dash: How'd you hear that?  
Pinkie: Your comm unit was still on. It looks like they're losing their patterns.  
Chris: Oh no, they're forming.

(Two half-ponies appear for a second before a loud scream is heard, and they disappear.)

Rainbow Dash: Starfleet, do you have them?!  
Voice: Enterprise, what we got back, didn't live long, fortunately.  
Rainbow Dash: Ei.  
Pinkie: Man, how ironic is it. His first time on a starship, and he gets killed. It's almost like he never actually existed, isn't it?  
Chris: Yeah, kinda.  
Rainbow Dash: Well Rob, I'm afraid you'll have to double as Science Officer.  
Rob: ... Alright.  
Chris: Hey pal, keep it up, and maybe one day you'll make Cap- Oh that's right. You are. I forgot.

(A door then opens as Sunset Shimmer comes in.)

Rob: ... Hello Sunset.  
Sunset: Rob...  
Rainbow Dash: Uh... You two know each other, Captain Bugie?  
Rob: I was stationed on the Lieutenants home planet. Some years ago.  
Sunset: Captain Bugie?  
Rainbow Dash: Yes, for this mission, he'll be acting as Science Officer and my Executive Officer.  
Rob (glaring at Rainbow): Admiral Dash has the utmost confidence in me.  
Rainbow Dash: And in you too, Lieutenant.  
Sunset: Captain, Admiral, my oath of celibacy is on record.

(Pinkie's eyes widen.)

Pinkie: Hold on!

(Pinkie grabs a cup and drinks it before spitting it out.)

Pinkie: What the hay?!  
Rob: On her planet, unicorns evolved to be big on romance, and they have pheromones in their body that make ponies want to pursue those romances, as such, all officers from Delta IV are required per Starfleet to take a Celibacy oath.  
Fluttershy: Oh... my.  
Derpy: Hey Admiral Dash, Starfleet says that the last crewmember to be beamed aboard is refusing to step into the transporter!  
Rainbow Dash: Oh? I'll see to it that she beams up.

(Rainbow Dash walks out and enters the lift.)

Rainbow Dash: Transporter Room.

(She's taken there as she goes out just as Applejack appears in a disco outfit as she looks around to make sure she's still all there.)

Applejack: Oh, thank Celestia.  
Rainbow Dash: Well, for a mare who swore she'd never return to Starfleet-  
Applejack: Just a moment, Admiral, sir. I'll explain what happened. Your revered Admiral Luna invoked a "little known, seldom used" reserve activation clause! In plain language, Admiral, they drafted me!  
Rainbow Dash: They didn't.  
Applejack: This was your idea! This was your idea, wasn't it?!  
Rainbow Dash: Yes, it's all true. You see, Applejack, there's a thing out there.  
Applejack: Why is it that every object we don't understand is called a thing?!  
Rainbow Dash: Because no one would take it seriously if we called it a fluffer nutter or a googily moogily. Anyway, it's headed this way. I need you. Darn it, Applejack, I need you!

(Rainbow Dash holds out her hoof as Applejack bumps it.)

Applejack (sighing): Permission to come aboard.  
Chris: Permission granted, sir.  
Rainbow Dash: Now what the hay were you doing in that outfit?!  
Applejack: Oh, I got reactivated just as I was having a small get together back at Sweet Apple Acres.  
Rainbow Dash: You disco there?  
Applejack: Yeah, so anyway, I hear Zecora is a doctor now. Well I'm gonna need a top notch nurse, not just some doctor who'll argue everthin' I say! And they probably redesigned the whole cotton-picking sick bay too! Them engineers just love to tinker with stuff that don't need no tinkering!  
Rainbow Dash: Well you can check later. With you here, we can get to the briefing.

(Cut to the whole ship gathered together as an image of the cloud obliterating another base is shown.)

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, this thing is dangerous, and we assume that there's some kind of ship at the heart of the cloud.  
Applejack: Beg pardon, Rainbow, but how would you know that? For all we know it could be some kinda life form.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh, just shut up, so we can head out!

(They go to their stations.)

Rainbow Dash: Okay Fluttershy, take us out.  
Fluttershy: Um, okay.

(The ship heads out very slowly.)

Rainbow Dash: Uh... Could you g a little faster, Fluttershy?!  
Fluttershy: Okay.

(It moves a little quicker.)

Rainbow Dash: Faster!

(It moves a little quicker.)

Rainbow Dash: FASTER!

(It finally gets moving.)

Fluttershy: Yay.

(Rainbow Dash does a face plant.)

Fluttershy: Ooh, sorry sir. Was I going too fast?

(Rainbow Dash gets back to her chair and pushes a communications button.)

Rainbow Dash: Engineering, standby for Warp Drive.  
Pinkie: Admiral, we need further warp simulation on the flow sensors!  
Rainbow Dash: What?  
Pinkie: Something really bad will happen if we go to warp right now!  
Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, we need warp speed, now!  
Pinkie: Admiral, I can't guarantee that she'll hold, and if she doesn't, we'll get a big boom!  
Rainbow Dash: Just shut up and standby for warp!

(The ship goes to Warp. They seem fine until they end up in a wormhole.)

Sunset: Wormhole effect! ... An unidentified, small object got pulled in with us... Direct impact is eminent...  
Rainbow Dash: Shields at full...  
Fluttershy: ... Sir, we're dealing with a comet...  
Rainbow Dash: ... Time... To... Impact...  
Sunset: ... Twenty seconds ...  
Rainbow Dash: ... Mr. Apple... Standby on phasers...  
Rob: ... No...! ... Belay that phaser order...!

(Cut to Pinkie and Chris in Engineering.)

Chris: ... Hey Pinkie... Look at this... When we last me... I was but the learner... Now I am the master...  
Pinkie: ... Awesome...!

(Cut back to the bridge as Rob rushes to Applebloom.)

Rob: ... Arm... Photon... Torpedoes...  
Applebloom: ... Photon... Torpedoes... Armed...!  
Rob: . . . Fire torpedoes . . .!  
Applebloom: . . . Torpedoes . . . A . . . Way . . .!

(The torpedoes fire and fry the asteroid which also gets the ship out of Warp.)

Rob: No casualties.  
Applejack: Not quite, Captain Bugie. The casualty was my wits! Which I've been frightened outta!  
Rainbow Dash: ... Mr. Pie, we need Warp as soon as possible.  
Pinkie: Admiral, it was the engine imbalance that created the imbalance in the first place. It'll happen again if we don't repair it.  
Rainbow Dash: Well hop to it. That object is less than two days from Equestria, and we need to intercept it while it still is out there. Rob, come with me!  
Rob: Alright.

(Rob heads in with Rainbow Dash to her quarters.)

Rainbow Dash: Okay Rob, why was my phaser order countermanded?!  
Rob: Sir, the Enterprise's design increases phaser power by channeling it through the main engines. The phasers were automatically cut off.  
Rainbow Dash: Well then you acted properly of course.  
Rob: I wouldn't have had to if you had spent some time actually looking at the redesigns.  
Rainbow Dash: Well I have a bit more on my plate than just how my ship's been changed!  
Rob: This is my ship! You're only getting it back for this one mission, or do you plan on demoting me and just taking the ship?! ... Sorry. I'm just still a little on edge. I'm also sorry if I embarrassed you earlier.  
Rainbow Dash: Don't be sorry. You saved the ship.  
Rob: I'm aware of that, sir.  
Rainbow Dash: Just do us both a favor and stop competing with me, Rob. We're only gonna be able to deal with that cloud if we work together.  
Rob: ... Alright.  
Rainbow Dash: Rob, I promise, as soon as this mission's over, the full command of this ship is yours again, and I'll just be a passenger.

(Rob nods and walks off as he bumps into Sunset.)

Sunset: So, was talking to the Admiral difficult?  
Rob: About as difficult as seeing you again. I'm sorry.  
Sunset: That you left Delta IV? Or that you didn't even say good-bye?  
Rob: If I had seen you again, would you be able to say it?  
Sunset: ... No.

(She walks off as Rob goes back to the bridge while Pinkie has seen the whole thing.)

Pinkie: Well that was awkward.

(Cut to the Transporter Room as Twilight arrives.)

Twilight: Admiral Dash.  
Rainbow Dash: ... Twilight...

(Applejack comes up.)

Applejack: Well so help me, I'm actually happy to see ya back, Twilight!

(Twilight stares coldly at Applejack as she backs off.)

Twilight: I offer my services as Science Officer in light of Commander Brown's mishap.  
Rainbow Dash: If the Captain has no objections?  
Rob: Of course not.

(Twilight removes her cloak to reveal her Science Officer shirt as she goes to a station much colder than any of them remembered as the cloud's call is heard again.)

To Be Continued...


	8. Pony Trek: The Motion Picture Part 2

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 7**

Episode 8: Pony Trek: The Motion Picture Part 2

(It opens as Twilight meets up with Rainbow Dash and Applejack.)

Twilight: Science Officer Twilight, reporting as ordered, Admiral.  
Rainbow Dash: Please sit down.

(Twilight doesn't move an inch.)

Applejack: Shucks, Twilight, you aint changed a bit. Still as warm and sociable as ever.

(Twilight raises an eyebrow.)

Twilight: Neither have you, Doctor as your prevalence for irrelevancy demonstrates.  
Applejack: Why you-!  
Rainbow Dash: Girls.

(She motions to the seats as only Applejack sits down.)

Rainbow Dash: At last report, you were on Vulcan, apparently to stay.  
Applejack: Yeah, you were undergoing the colonelcy ritual.  
Rainbow Dash: So sit down, Twilight.  
Twilight: If you are referring to the Kolinahr, Doctor, you are correct.  
Applejack: Well however it's pronounced, Twilight, it's the Vulcan ritual that's supposed to purge all remaining emotions.  
Rainbow Dash: The Kolinahr's also a discipline you broke to join us. Now will you please sit down?! You're making me nervous!

(Twilight sits down.)

Twilight: On Vulcan I began sensing a consciousness from a source more powerful than I have ever encountered. Thought patterns exactly in perfect order. I believe they emanate from the intruder. I believe it may hold my answers.  
Applejack: Well aint it lucky for you that we seem to be heading your way.  
Rainbow Dash: Applejack, we need her! I need her.  
Twilight: Then my presence is to our mutual advantage.

(They all stare at each other, uncomfortably.)

Rainbow Dash: Any thought patterns you might sense, whether they appear to affect you personally or not, I expect you to immediately report in.  
Twilight: Of course, Admiral. Is there anything else?  
Rainbow Dash: No.  
Twilight: Doctor?  
Applejack: Just this. Even if you achieve that perfect logic you're after, you'll pay a price! Sure it brought your planet peace, but what about art, music, and poetry?!  
Twilight: Again, your tendency towards irrelevancy, Doctor.

(Twilight leaves. Cut to the bridge as they make it to the anomaly.)

Rainbow Dash: Full mag on viewer.  
Fluttershy: Okay.

(An image of the cloud appears.)

Derpy: Hey Admiral Dash, I'm sending friendship messages on all the frequencies!

(It sends a warning shot as it shorts out Applebloom's panel, burning her hoof as Sunset heals it.)

Applebloom: Thank you, kindly.  
Rainbow Dash: Wait, she has healing powers?  
Rob: Yup.  
Rainbow Dash: Well that'll be useful.  
Twilight: Admiral, it appears that the intruder has been attempting to communicate. Our previous transmission node was too primitive to be perceived. I am now programming our computer to transmit lingual code at their frequency and their speed.  
Rainbow Dash: ... Huh?  
Twilight: I'm going to send them a message over their radio.

(It's preparing to send another bolt.)

Rainbow Dash: Uh, Twilight?  
Fluttershy: Oh, here it comes.

(Fluttershy covers her eyes.)

Rainbow Dash: Engineering, status report!  
Pinkie: Our shields can't handle another blue ball from that thing!  
Rainbow Dash: Uh, Mr. Sparkle!  
Sunset: Impact in twenty seconds.  
Rainbow Dash: Twilight?!  
Sunset: Fifteen seconds!  
Rainbow Dash: Twilight, transmit now!  
Sunset: Ten seconds!

(Twilight pushes a button.)

Rob: Transmitting.

(The ball disappears.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh thank Celestia... It would seem our friendship messages have been received and understood, Mr. Sparkle.  
Twilight: I would say that is a logical assumption, Admiral.  
Rainbow Dash: Mr. Fluttershy, hold our present position.  
Fluttershy (nervously): Okay.  
Rainbow Dash: You got your whits back, Applejack?  
Applejack: No, but that aint never stopped you before, why's it stopping you now?  
Rainbow Dash: Alright, let's head in.  
Fluttershy: Mm.

(They head in.)

Rainbow Dash: And don't forget to turn off the high beams.

(They continue in as they stare at the cloud as everyone looks.)

Rainbow Dash: What the hay am I looking at?!  
Applejack: How should I know? I'm a doctor, not a... A uh... Whatever an expert on this here contraption would be! You said it was a ship!  
Rainbow Dash: Well I was wrong, so sue me!  
Fluttershy: Um, would that be the uh, ship, sir?

(They finally reach the structure.)

Rainbow Dash: It looks like something outta Dr. Seuss.  
Twilight: The energy patterns from it are unrecognizable, Admiral.

(Suddenly, a huge pillar of light appears.)

Derpy: Ooh... Shiny.  
Applebloom: Mr. Sparkle, could that be one of their crew?

(Twilight holds up a Tricorder.)

Twilight: A probe from their vessel Mr. Apple. Plasma energy combination.

(It shoots lightning at Applebloom's counsel.)

Rob: Don't interfere with it!  
Applebloom: O'course I won't interfere with it!  
Rainbow Dash: That goes for everypony. No one interfere... It doesn't seem interested in us... Only the ship.  
Applejack: Stop talking like that!  
Rainbow Dash: Sorry, it's just kinda fun.

(It moves to Twilight's station and shoots lightning at it.)

Rainbow Dash: Someone turn that computer off!

(Rob goes to it, but it won't turn off.)

Rob: It's taking control of the computer!  
Rainbow Dash: It looks like it's running our records, Earth defenses, Starfleet strength.

(Twilight moves Rob out of the way and hits the console with her fore-hooves. The probe then blasts Twilight back.)

Rainbow Dash: Well, going Neanderthal on its flank was a solution. Not what I expected, but it was a solution.

(It then goes to Sunset as she stands up and looks at it nervously. It then begins zapping her.)

Rob: Sunset!

(As the probe continues zapping her, Twilight moves to grab her arm, but is shocked back.)

Twilight: Ow! ... Jerk.  
Rob: Sunset!

(The probe ends up vaporizing Sunset. Everyone looks around to see that the Probe has vanished.)

Rainbow Dash: Well she's dead now. So, was she celibate?  
Rob: Shut up, you!  
Rainbow Dash: Okay, do you need a time out?  
Rob: ... No...  
Rainbow Dash: Then just calm down. If she's alive, we'll get her back.

(Cut to a little later as an alarm sounds.)

Derpy: Hey Admiral Dash, there's an intruder alert on Deck 1!  
Rainbow Dash: Okay.

(She goes down with Rob and Twilight as they see Sunset standing there. Applejack comes down the lift.)

Applejack: Rainbow, what's going on?  
Rainbow Dash (pointing at Sunset): Tricorder.  
Applejack: Right.

(Applejack scans her as her jaw drops.)

Applejack: Rainbow... It's a mechanism.  
Rainbow Dash: Huh?  
Applejack: No wait, it's still Sunset, but it's like her insides were scooped out and replaced with machines.  
Sunset: To more easily communicate with the carbon units infesting the Enterprise. I'm programmed to observe and record. Where are we to go to first, Dash-Unit?  
Rainbow Dash: Uh...  
Rob: Sunset!

(Sunset looks at Rob.)

Sunset: Rob.  
Twilight: Interesting. Not Bugie-Unit, like with you, Admiral.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah. So, Sunset, what's the anomaly's name.  
Sunset: V'Ger.  
Rainbow Dash: And what is V'Ger?  
Sunset: V'Ger is that which seeks the Creator.  
Rainbow Dash: Who's the Creator?  
Sunset: The Creator is that which created V'Ger.  
Rainbow Dash: Uh... Okay... Rob, why don't you show Sunset around.  
Rob: Um... Okay.

(He escorts Sunset around. Cut to Twilight as she puts her horn to an ensign's neck as he passes out. She then takes a Thruster Suit and attempts to communicate with V'Ger, directly.)

Twilight: Computer: Commence recording. Admiral Dash, these messages will detail my attempt to contact the aliens.

(She has her thruster suit head off until she arrives at an image of an open eye.)

Twilight: Scanning with my tricorder appears to be useless. I am going to attempt to Mind Meld with it.

(Twilight does so as the object ends up blasting her back as she screams in pain. She then heads back and collapses in sick bay as Rainbow Dash arrives with Applejack as she wakes up and seems much more like the Twilight they remember.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey, Twilight. Figure anything out?  
Twilight: I figured out many things, Rainbow. V'Ger came from a planet of living machines, and it's search for the creator boils down to one point as it has spanned the cosmos. "Is this all I am? Is there not more?"  
Applejack: So in other words, she got bored and got existential.  
Twilight: Exactly, Doctor.  
Derpy (VO): Hey Admiral Dash! We've arrived at Equestria!  
Rainbow Dash: Uh-oh.

(They get back to the bridge as Sunset stands there at attention when a signal is sent out. There's no response as several yellow probes are sent out.)

Rainbow Dash: What are you doing?!  
Sunset: The carbon units are obviously interfering with the message; therefore, they must be removed from the Creator's planet.  
Rainbow Dash: But you can't-!  
Twilight: Admiral, a word?  
Rainbow Dash: ... Okay.

(She turns to Twilight as Applejack and Rob join in.)

Twilight: V'Ger is a child. I suggest you treat her as such.  
Rainbow Dash: A child?  
Twilight: Yes, Admiral, a child. Evolving. Learning. Searching. Instinctively needing.  
Rob: Needing what?  
Applejack: Twilight, this child is about to wipe out every living thing in Equestria! Now what do y'all suggest we do?! Spank it?  
Twilight: Captain, Doctor, it knows only that it needs, but like so many of us, it does not know want.  
Rainbow Dash: ... Okay... Hey Sunset, the Carbon Units know why the Creator has not responded.  
Sunset: Disclose the information.  
Rainbow Dash: Not until V'Ger withdraws the devices orbiting the third planet!

(There's a rumble in the ship.)

Derpy: Hey Admiral Dash! I'm losing communication with Starfleet! Interference from V'Ger!  
Sunset: Dash-Unit! Disclose the information! Why has the Creator not responded?!  
Rainbow Dash: No.

(Her face gets scrunched up.)

Rainbow Dash: Secure all stations.

(Everypony does so.)

Rainbow Dash: All non-essential crewmen clear the bridge!  
Fluttershy: Clear the bridge?  
Rainbow Dash: That was the order, Mr. Fluttershy! Clear the bridge!  
Fluttershy: Um... Okay.

(The whole ship begins shaking.)

Sunset: I WANT YOU TO DISCLOSE THE INFORMATION! I WANT YOU TO DISCLOSE THE INFORMATION! I WANT YOU TO DISCLOSE THE INFORMATION!  
Applejack: Looks like your child is having a tantrum, Twilight.  
Twilight: Exactly, Doctor.  
Rainbow Dash: If you want the information disclosed, V'Ger must withdraw the probes.  
Sunset (pouting): ... V'Ger will comply.

(The probes recede.)

Rainbow Dash: Okay, I'll disclose the information to V'Ger, but I have to give it to V'Ger itself.  
Sunset: V'Ger will comply.

(Rainbow Dash goes to her conn.)

Rainbow Dash: Mr. Pie, be prepared to launch Starfleet Order 005.

(Cut to the engine room as Chris goes to Pinkie.)

Chris: Why's the Admiral ordered the self destruct, sir?  
Pinkie: I'd say that he believes... Or hopes... That when we go up, we'll take the intruder with us.  
Chris: ... I WANT MY MOMMY!  
Pinkie: Don't worry, Chris. We'll be fine... Maybe...

(Cut to the bridge as everyone is waiting when Rainbow Dash goes to Twilight.)

Rainbow Dash: You okay, Twilight?

(Twilight turns around to reveal that she's crying.)

Rainbow Dash: Not for us, right?  
Twilight: No, Rainbow. For V'Ger. I weep for V'Ger as I'd weep for a brother. She was just like me when I came onboard. She has everything I've wanted all my life, and yet she yearns to have the emotions I have wished to shun.  
Applejack: Well that is mighty heavy stuff.  
Sunset: We have arrived.  
Rainbow Dash: Alright, Rob, Twilight, Applejack, with me and Sunset.

(They beam into a ventilated area holding a satellite that Sunset points to.)

Sunset: V'Ger!

(The four go down to it and find its name on a side, covered with dust.)

Rainbow Dash: V... G... E... R... V'Ger.

(She then wipes away the dust.)

Rainbow Dash: V... O... Y… G... E... R... Voyager.

(She wipes off the last bit of dust.)

Rainbow Dash: Voyager 6.  
Rob: NASA. National Aeronautics and Space Administration. Rainbow, this was lost more than three-hundred years ago.  
Rainbow Dash: Whoa...  
Rob: I'm digging up NASA history on my tricorder right- Admiral... Voyager 6 disappeared into a Black Hole.  
Rainbow Dash: It must've emerged on the far side of the galaxy and fell into the machine planet's gravitational field.  
Twilight: The machine inhabitants found it to be one of their own kind. Primitive, yet kindred. They discovered its simple twentieth century programming, collect all data possible.  
Rob: Learn all that is learnable and return that information to its creator.  
Twilight: Precisely, Mr. Bugie. The machines interpreted it literally. They built this entire vessel so that Voyager could fulfill its programming.  
Rainbow Dash: And on its journey back... It amassed so much knowledge... It achieved consciousness. It became a living thing.

(Voyager makes sounds as if to confirm what they just said.)

Rainbow Dash: Then all we have to do is send the signal it wants, and we're done.

(Rob is about to when it fries its own antennae.)

Rainbow Dash: Why'd it do that?!  
Twilight: It appears that it wants to touch its creator, and possibly join with him.  
Applejack: You mean this machine wants to physically join with a pony?! Is that possible?!  
Rob: Let's find out.

(Rob goes to the satellite.)

Rainbow Dash: Rob!

(Sunset shoves Rainbow Dash away from Rob.)

Rob: I'm going to key in the final sequence through the ground-test computer!  
Rainbow Dash: ... What?  
Rob: I'm keying in the final sequence manually.

(Rob does so as he and Sunset disappear into a beam of light as everypony rushes back into the ship as V'Ger disappears, leaving the Enterprise in perfect condition. Cut to the remains of the Away Team returning to the Bridge.)

Rainbow Dash: Twilight... Did we just see the beginning of a new life form?  
Twilight: Yes, Admiral. We witnessed a birth. Possibly a next step in our evolution.  
Rainbow Dash: I wonder.  
Applejack: Well, it's been a mighty long time since I delivered a baby. I hope we got this one off to a good start.  
Rainbow Dash: I hope so too. I think we gave it the ability to create its own sense of purpose out of our own Equestrian weaknesses, and the drive that compels us to overcome them.  
Applejack: And a lotta foolish emotions, right Twilight?  
Twilight: Quite true, Doctor. Unfortunately, it will have to deal with them as well.  
Derpy: Hey, Starfleet's requesting damage and injury reports, and complete vessel status!  
Rainbow Dash: Report two casualties... Lieutenant Sunset Shimmer... Captain Robert Bugie... No, wait! List them as missing. Vessel status fully operational!  
Derpy: Okay, Admiral Dash.

(Pinkie comes in.)

Rainbow Dash: Mr. Pie, shall we give the Enterprise a proper shake down?  
Pinkie: I can't do it, Admiral! I don't have the power!

(She puts a plug in.)

Pinkie: Okay, now I do. We can have you back on Vulcan in four days, Mr. Sparkle.  
Twilight: Unnecessary, Mr. Pie. My task on Vulcan is completed.  
Rainbow Dash: Mr. Fluttershy, ahead Warp 1.  
Fluttershy: Oh, but it's so... So... Fast.  
Rainbow Dash: That's why it's called Warp.  
Applebloom: Heading, sir?  
Rainbow Dash: Out there... Thataway.

(The ship heads off into space. Cut back to reality.)

Doug: The end.  
John: Not too shabby, Doug.  
Sweetie Belle: Yeah. That was pretty good, a bit weird though.  
Scootaloo: I thought it was boring!  
Doug: Eh. That's pretty much what everyone else thought.  
Rarity: Well that's that.

(Everyone resumes talking.)

The End.


	9. Kindness and the Beast

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 7**

Episode 9: Kindness and the Beast

(It opens with Rob waking up as everypony else is already heading out.)

Rob: Hey, where are you guys going?  
Doug: I'm helping Twilight with some research in Asteroth's spells.  
John: I promised to hear Rarity's ideas for my new stage outfit.  
Chris: I gotta get to helping at Sweet Apple Acres.

(They head out.)

Rob: Oh. Alright.

(Rob walks out of the house as he looks at everyone walking in pairs as he puts his head down.)

Fluttershy: Hey Rob, are you okay?  
Rob: Yeah, just bored. Hey um... You doing anything?  
Fluttershy: Oh, actually yes. I've got to get food for Angel Bunny and the other animals.  
Rob: ... I'll help.

(Cut to Fluttershy's house as Rob seems to be carrying everything.)

Fluttershy: Are you sure you don't need help?  
Rob: No, I'm fine.

(Rob drops the food off as he passes out on the couch as Angel looks.)

Fluttershy: Relax, Angel Bunny. Rob's had a very long walk with some very heavy stuff.

(Cut to Rob walking home as he grumbles.)

Rob: Oh man, what's happened to me? I used to be tough, horrendously heartless, in a ravaging rave, I was rough-! Stop it, stop it! I'm not doing a song willingly this time!

(Discord pops up.)

Discord: What's the problem, Rob? Wishing to be less of a pony?  
Rob: Exactly!  
Discord: Well what's a favor between friends?

(Discord snaps his fingers as Rob blinks and looks around. His horse tail was replaced with a dragon's, and his hind legs were dragon claws.)

Rob: ... I'm a dragon? ... Sweet!

(Cut to the gang going to the guys' house as Rob's there.)

Rob: Hey guys, check it out. I'm a dragon, now!  
Doug: OH MY GOSH, MY ROOMMATE'S A DRAGON! This is so awesome! We can stay up late! Talking about how the heck this happened, and in the morning, I'm making waffles!

(Twilight mouths "Don't let him" to Rob. Chris then goes to Rob's PS3 as he pounces on it and moves it to a corner.)

Rob: Mine!  
Chris: Uh... Okay...

(The gang nervously goes to the Xbox as Twilight pulls up a controller as Doug grabs another as everyone stares at Rob as he snarls before he stops.)

Rob: ... Sorry. Well that was weird.

(They play Lego Star Wars until they finish.)

Doug: Now I believe we should head home and get some sleep.  
Rob: Yeah. I think I'm a bit more tired than usual.

(Cut to the next morning as Doug wakes up to find that he, John, and Chris are on their beds, which are all on top of a huge pile of everything in the house.)

Doug: Rob? Buddy?

(Rob comes out twice as big as before.)

Doug: ... Rob...?  
Rob: Rob's stuff is Rob's!

(Rob tosses the three out.)

Chris: What was that?  
John: Well let's see, the fellow's become a dragon; so therefore, his hoarder instincts must've kicked in.  
Doug: Oh no.

(They go to the girls.)

Twilight: Okay, let me think.  
Doug: Spike, has this ever happened to you?  
Spike: Yeah, and I got out of it by seeing something I gave Rarity.  
Doug: ... Okay... How do we do that for Rob?  
Twilight: I have no idea.  
Doug: ... Ah...!

(Cut to outside the library as birds fly off. Cut back inside.)

Doug: ... Sorry.  
Chris: So, how do we stop him from getting any worse?  
Twilight: Make sure he doesn't take anything else.

(The library is ripped open as Rob, now the size of an adult dragon, grabs everyone as Fluttershy just avoids getting grabbed.)

Rob: ROB WANT!

(Rob walks up and goes to a cave at the mountain as Fluttershy goes after Rob.)

Fluttershy: Rob, stop!

(Rob turns to her as he growls.)

Fluttershy: Rob, Rob, it's Fluttershy. Listen to me. It's bad to kidnap ponies. Almost as bad as it is to kill. Monsters kidnap and kill, and you don't have to be a monster. You're who you choose to be. You choose. So... Choose...  
Rob: ... Fluttershy...

(He returns to normal as everyone lands just as Discord appears.)

Discord: I trust you learned something from this little matter, Mr. Bugie.  
Rob: ... What? You did this as some demented test?!  
Discord: Well I freely admit I overdid it, but the point is still the same, just because you've changed doesn't mean you're suddenly not you. But in the spirit of fair play, I'd say I owe you a bonus.

(He snaps his fingers as Rob becomes a Pegasus Pony.)

Rob: Whoa! ... Cool.

(Discord disappears.)

Rob: So Fluttershy... Wanna... Go out or something?  
Fluttershy: Um... Okay.

(They walk off together.)

The End.


	10. Storytime VIII: Superpony 3

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 7**

Episode 10: Storytime VIII: Superpony 3

(It opens as Doug arrives in class.)

Doug: Hey everypony!  
Foals: Hey Doug!  
Doug: I think it's time for more... Superpony!  
Foals: YAY!  
Doug: Alright, we'll begin with Superpony fighting a group of villains called the Bulleteers! As you know, he's faster than a speeding Pegasus! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound! The Last Son of Krypton! The Stallion of Steel!  
Everypony: SUPERPONY!

(Cut to Canterlot at night, just as a bell strikes midnight. A bullet flies through police headquarters. It then lands on the ground and opens up to reveal several Shadow Bolts inside of it. Cut to a newspaper reading how the bullet car destroyed police headquarters.)

Celestia: Sister, send in Cadence and Shining Armor.  
Luna: Is it just me, or are those two the only ponies who work here?  
Celestia: Just send them in.

(Cadence and Shining Armor come in.)

Celestia: Give me a follow up on this bullet car story.  
Cadence: Sure.  
Shadow Bolt (VO): Canterlot, attention!

(They go to a window to see a huge blimp with the Shadow Bolts and a megaphone.)

Shadow Bolt: The destruction of your police station today was only a small demonstration of our power. Unless your mayor turns over the funds of the entire treasury, power plants, fire houses, and all municipal buildings will be next. Take heed! This is your last warning!

(The balloon goes off and disappears.)

Shining Armor: Well... That was ominous.

(Cut to City Hall as the two go to Mayor Amalthea.)

Cadence: What are you going to do about this, Mrs. Mayor?  
Amalthea: We won't be intimidated by criminal threats. Law and order must, and will, prevail.

(Everypony's barricading the targeted buildings. Cut to noon as the Bulleteers fly in and charge through the Power Plant, which only slightly inconveniences the city. Cadence goes to investigate as Shining Armor watches.)

Shining Armor: This looks like a job for Superpony!

(Shining Armor goes into a phone booth and changes into Superpony. He then flies off and finds the Bulleteers as they're about to fly into the treasury. Superpony gets in front of it and punches the bullet car away. He then flies after it and lands on the nose, but the Bulleteers cause the car to crash into a building. Cadence goes to the wreckage and begins lifting rubble.)

Cadence: Superpony?

(She continues looking around when she finds the Bulleteers loading the car full of money. She then sneaks into the car and begins smashing the controls with a crowbar as Shining Armor comes up from the rubble just as the Bulleteers arrive and prepare to take off. Shining Armor follows and pries the car open and gets Cadence out. He then removes the crooks and flies off as the bullet car crashes into a field as the Bulleteers are taken to jail. Cut to the two looking at a paper detailing the event.)

Shining Armor: Nice going, Cadence. Another great scoop for you.  
Cadence: It was easy, thanks to Superpony.

(Cut back to the classroom.)

Foals: Ooh...  
Applebloom: That was really neat! Can ya tell us another one, Doug?  
Doug: Why yes, I can. As you know, Krypton, Superpony's home world exploded when he was just a baby, but throughout space, there were remnants of it, and one such remnant may in fact have headed towards Equestria!  
Foals: Ooh...

(Cut to a huge magnet on a tower pulling a meteorite to it for examination as everyone is there, including Shining Armor and Cadence.)

Celestia: What do you think of the professor's show, now?  
Cadence: I still think it's pretty dangerous business.  
Shining Armor: Hope nothing goes wrong.

(A fiery meteor crashes into the bay, just missing Canterlot, thanks to a short circuit. Leading to a newspaper detailing the event. Cut to several policemen and Cadence talking to the doctor.)

Doctor: And I realize gentlemen that the safety of the public is of special importance to you, perhaps almost as important to you as my ambitions are to me. But you request that I give up my experiments?! Experiments that are the culmination of thirty years of dreaming and planning?! It's impossible. Tonight, those dreams become a reality as I use this telescope to look at what may be the last remnants of the planet, Krypton! Under my control, it will be brought close enough to within a mile of us; then after a close examination, I'll send it back again into space.  
Policeman: Your tampering with nature endangers thousands of lives!  
Doctor: Yes, and even at the cost of those lives, I shall continue my experiments!  
Policeman: I warn you, professor, we're prepared to stop you!  
Doctor: And I warn you, sir, any interference may prove disastrous.

(They're about to go after him when the doctor pulls a switch that cuts the police off from him. He then begins pulling the meteor to Earth. Just as he's doing that, the police end up smashing the equipment as the power turns off.)

Doctor: You fools! Without that power, I've lost control of the comet! The pull of gravity will bring it crashing to Equestria!

(He rushes out as the police follow. Cadence is about to follow too when she calls into the Planet.)

Celestia: City editor.  
Cadence: Chief, the doctor's gone, and a meteor is heading straight for the edge of Canterlot!

(She shrieks as some rumble falls on top of her.)

Celestia: Cadence? Cadence, what happened?! Cadence!

(Shining Armor walks off.)

Shining Armor: This looks like a job for Superpony!

(He goes to the roof and changes into Superpony as he flies to the doctor's lab. He then gets in there and gets Cadence out of the rubble.)

Cadence: Superpony!  
Shining Armor: Are you alright?  
Cadence: Yes, for the moment, but-

(Shining Armor flies up to stop the Meteor, but it just smacks him back down thanks to its inertia. The damage to the city continues as everypony takes shelter below ground. Shining Armor then gets up again and tries to stop the comet again, but he gets smashed into the power turbine for the magnet. So he quickly makes repairs as the magnet turns back on, and Cadence uses it to hurl the meteor back into space.)

Cadence: Oh, Superpony, you were wonderful.

(She goes to a shadowed figure and kisses him as he turns the light on to reveal Shining Armor.)

Shining Armor: You're pretty wonderful yourself.  
Cadence: Shining Armor? How did you get here?  
Shining Armor: Thanks to Superpony.

(Cut back to the school as the foals laugh.)

Doug: Well, see you around. Bye Everypony!  
Foals: Bye Doug!

The End.


	11. Modern Marvels

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 7**

Episode 11: Modern Marvels

(It opens as the gang arrives at a floating building in the Atlantic sea as it's grabbed by magic.)

Rob: Okay, let me get this straight. The super secretive Atlanteans who tried to hold us hostage under water left a big ancient building floating in the middle of nowhere? What kinda stupid technologically advanced people are they?!  
Doug: Maybe they were in a hurry.

(They get it to the sea adjacent to Equestria's shores as it's magically connected by a new bridge.)

Doug: Well that was easy... Now what?  
Chris: We could check this building out. "Museum of Modern Marvels."  
Doug: Uh-oh. I've seen a cartoon about this place.  
Rob: Come on, dude. That's just a cartoon. This is a building built by the same people who made an awesome virtual reality.  
Doug: Well... Alright, I guess it can't hurt to-

(A letter magically appears.)

Twilight: It must be from the princess! I left Spike in Canterlot when we headed out. "Dear friends, my mother and I would like you to test out all of the building's mechanics to see if they are in perfect working order."  
John: Alright, well no question about it, now. In we go.

(They go through a turnstile and arrive at a huge building with various devices.)

Rob: Yeash. Looks like retro 1930s future.  
Doug: Hey, a sign. "Welcome to the Museum of Modern Marvels. This building houses the prototypes for many devices we Atlanteans take for granted today. All are welcomed to examine them, but heed signs that warn against touching as many of these devices have sensor problems."  
Chris: Sensor problems? What does that mean?  
Doug: Beats me.  
Robot Butler: Welcome, all.

(Everyone jumps a little.)

Chris: Whoa, who are you?

(They see a man-sized orange robot with one eye and silver arms that seems to run on a battery attached to its back.)

Robot Butler: I'm the Robot Butler, sir.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah?! So what?

(The Robot Butler walks to Applejack.)

Robot Butler: Your hat, ma'am?  
Applejack: My- Oh, I get it. You don't allow hats indoors or somethin', right?  
Robot Butler: Correct ma'am.

(Applejack takes her hat off and hands it to the Robot Butler.)

Applejack: Take good care of it. It was my daddy's.  
Robot Butler: Of course, ma'am. Your hat, sir?  
John: Sure.

(John pulls his hat off and puts it on top of the Robot Butler.)

Robot Butler: Thank you, sir. Your hats will be waiting for you when you leave.

(The Robot Butler walks off.)

Doug: Huh. Maybe I was wrong.

(They walk around looking at several things when they stop at a briefcase.)

Doug: What's this?  
Rainbow Dash: "Hitchhiker's Aid. This device was to aid in hitchhikers to allow them to sleep and still possibly get a ride. However, with Atlantis' continued industrial expansion, such devices proved irrelevant, so this is the only one to have ever been made." Okay, let's try it out.  
Rob: How?

(Rainbow Dash stands up straight and walks passed the suitcase, imitating the sounds of a cart as a green robot with painted on eyes and a nose, with a stop light for a mouth, comes out sticking out his thumb.)

Rainbow Dash: Ha! Fooled you! Okay, I think the Hitchhiker's Aid is a check, and completely gulli-OWW!

(The Hitchhiker's Aid kicks Rainbow Dash in the flank with a boot that comes out of a compartment of its torso as she smashes into the others.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh, Mr. Attitude, huh? Come on, then! Put 'em up!

(The Hitchhiker's Aid however just goes back into its suitcase.)

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you better hide! Rude, jerk.  
Rob: No offense, Rainbow, but you kinda had that coming.

(Everyone agrees.)

Rainbow Dash: ... Well, yeah. I guess maybe I did.

(They go on as they arrive at a large metal table with various spools of ribbons and a large transparent sheet of material on it.)

Rarity: Oh my, what could this be?  
Chris: "Bundle Wrapper: For precise wrapping for any occasion. Hands off! Do not touch!"  
Pinkie: Why?

(Pinkie pulls the lever as two mechanical arms come up and grab her as they put her in the machine as it pops her up, and the arms then wrap her up as instead of being scared senseless, she's giggling with enjoyment as it wraps her in a bow and sends her down as she opens herself, getting the ribbon hopelessly wrapped around her.)

Pinkie: That was fun! Let's do that again!  
Doug: No, no, no, no! I think that's enough.

(They continue on as they arrive at a baby buggy with a small motor on the side.)

Doug: Huh. Wonder what this is.  
Rob: "Robot Nurse Maid: Able to care for a baby for an indefinite amount of time and programmed to care for any baby inside the buggy as if it were their own. This prototype however has a small malfunction as it is unable to distinguish a short person from a baby due to no fine tuning."  
Doug: Well, someone's gotta test it. How about you, Fluttershy?  
Fluttershy: Oh, I don't know. I don't think that would be such a good idea.  
Pinkie: Don't worry. It'll be fine. We can just get you out when you're done.

(Fluttershy nervously flies into the buggy as the motor starts up and begins rocking back and forth when a baby bonnet is placed on Fluttershy's head as a megaphone pops out of the back.)

Robot Nurse Maid: _Rock-a-bye baby,  
Up in the tree tops.  
_Fluttershy: T-tree tops?  
Robot Nurse Maid: _When the wind blows,  
The cradle will rock.  
_Fluttershy: Rock? But that'd be so... So... High.  
Robot Nurse Maid: _When the bow breaks,  
The cradle will fall.  
And down will come baby,  
Cradle and all.  
_Fluttershy: Mm.

(A toy bumble bee is brought out from a compartment in the side as Fluttershy squeaks in fear and hides under the covers. A pair of arms then comes out, removes the covers and begins tickling Fluttershy.)

Fluttershy: Um, could you please not do that. I don't really know you that well, if it's no trouble.  
Robot Nurse Maid: Oh... Baby hungwy?  
Fluttershy: Oh, no thank you. I had a very big breakfast and-

(The arms put a bottle of milk in Fluttershy's mouth as she takes it out and gasps.)

Fluttershy: Look, thank you very much, ma'am, but I really think I should get out, now.

(Fluttershy's about to fly out when she's grabbed by a metal belt and pulled back down.)

Robot Nurse Maid: Uh-uh. Baby fall.  
Fluttershy: Um... Please let me go. I'm not a baby, really. I really want out of this.

(She whimpers.)

Robot Nurse Maid: Aw... Baby want more?  
Fluttershy: N-no. I really don't-

(The arm puts the milk bottle back in as Fluttershy falls over from the force as the arms pull out a cloth diaper.)

Robot Nurse Maid: There, there, Mama fix. She's Mama's little lamby, she is.

(The arms grab Fluttershy's hind-legs and puts the diaper under her and grabs some baby powder.)

Robot Nurse Maid: Now just hold still.  
Fluttershy: Um, excuse me, ma'am, but I really don't need a diaper.

(The Robot Nurse Maid puts the diaper on Fluttershy and pins it.)

Robot Nurse Maid: There, there, darling. Mama kiss make it better.

(Fluttershy gets up, having taken out the bottle again as she is now getting very nervous.)

Robot Nurse Maid: Who's Mama's precious little lamby? Yes you are. Yes you are! Mama's gonna keep you safe, and you will never leave.  
Fluttershy: Um... You are very nice, but... You're scaring me... I really need to go, if that's okay.

(Rob flies up.)

Rob: Hey Fluttershy, I've got an idea. I'm going to move to pick you up. If this thing was designed to be an uber babysitter, it should let someone take you out.

(Rob's fore-hooves turn Stratadon claws as he picks her up, and the Robot Nurse Maid stops working.)

Rob: Phew. That was easy.  
Fluttershy: Yeah. Hey Rob, how'd you get your claws back?  
Rob: Oh, this cool bonus, while I'm mostly gonna be a Pegasus Pony, I can also become a Stratadon as well, though I'll probably safe it for when something big goes down.  
Fluttershy: Okay.

(Fluttershy takes the bonnet off and tosses it back onto the Nurse Maid as she walks off.)

Rob: What about the diaper?  
Fluttershy: Oh, I'll just leave it in the rest room before we leave.  
Rob: That sounds fine.

(They head on until they find a large barber chair.)

Rarity: Oh, what's this?  
John: "Automatic Barber Chair. This device is designed to give any sort of haircut you want. Works with males and females."  
Rarity: ... Oh, I could do with a trim.

(Rarity gets on as she pushes a button on the side as the chair comes to life and two arms spring out.)

Barber Chair: Yes ma'am. What'll it be, ma'am?  
Rarity: Oh... Give me the works.  
Barber Chair: The works? You bet'cha. Yes ma'am, the works.

(The hand pulls a lever as the chair begins to pick up before it jumps, tossing Rarity up as she lands upside down on the chair.)

Barber Chair: Oh, sorry, ma'am. My mistake.

(The chair clamps Rarity down before she can steady herself as two clamps on the bottom hold her left hoof and head into position on a shoe shining area.)

Barber Chair: Haven't I seen you, before? I never forget a face.

(He chuckles as he begins lightly trimming Rarity's tail. Meanwhile, another pair of hands at the bottom brushes Rarity's face.)

Rarity: Let me, go, you buffoon! I swear, you are the worst hair dresser I have ever had! Let me out!

(The hand then holds up a bottle of black shoe polish and paints Rarity's entire face, hair, and horn with it. Up above, the chair finishes trimming Rarity's tail, leaving it the same length, but styled like Rarity's mane, and it then sprays her rear with perfume.)

Barber Chair: There you are, ma'am. Much obliged. Call again.

(The chair finally releases her as Rarity groans and looks at her tail as it straightens back out.)

Rarity: You know it didn't do that bad a job, though I'll just have to stop by the restroom on the way out to wash my face.  
John: Well you took that better than I thought.  
Doug: Well, let's keep going.

(They walk to a bath tub with various mechanical attachments on an attached rail.)

Doug: "Modern Pet Washer. For use against struggling creatures that can't bathe themselves."  
Rob: Okay, so who's gonna be dumb enough to get in there?

(Everypony stares at Rob.)

Rob: I had to open my mouth. Fine. I'll go. I'll go.

(Rob gets in as Doug pushes a button as a whistle blows as mechanical hands grab Rob.)

Rob: WHOA!

(A pair of scrubbers then scrub Rob's head.)

Rob: Hey, you could be a bit more-

(The arms then grab Rob's fore-legs as a soapy brush then scrubs his face, including his mouth as he spits out suds. The arms then shove Rob's head underwater as brushes them scrub Rob's butt before he's let up again, rinsed off and brought to an outstretched board and dried off as the machine clamps him down before finishing off with a sprinkling of flea powder, and setting him down in front of the others.)

Rob: ... A little rough, but you know not all that bad.  
Doug: Well, looks like only about two more things to test out. Let's go.

(They head off as they arrive at a chair with various clamps.)

Doug: Oh, what the hay is this?  
Rob: "Lie Detector: Utilized for Interrogations." That's all it says.  
Doug: Okay, who's gonna check this one?

(Doug turns to Twilight.)

Doug: Okay, we'll flip for it. Heads, I'll go in. Tails, you go in.  
Twilight: Alright, that's fair.

(Doug pulls out a coin and flips it as it lands on tails.)

Twilight: Oh...!

(Twilight goes in as it clamps her ankles and neck in place.)

Twilight: ... Okay... Kinda nervous here.  
Doug: Don't worry. I'll just ask you three questions. Um... What do you think of my waffles?  
Twilight: Um... Well... They're pretty... Alright.

(A whistle blows as two rulers unfurl from behind the arm rests and slap Twilight's hooves.)

Twilight: Ow!  
Doug: Okay, so no more waffles by me. Um... What do you think of my ability to organize the library?  
Twilight: Oh... Well... I-it's alright.

(A whistle blows again as a bucket is brought up and a brush is lowered into it as it rubs against some soap and scrubs Twilight's mouth as she spits it out.)

Doug: Oh... Well, I guess I can learn, and I appreciate you trying to spare my feelings.  
Twilight: No problem.  
Doug: Okay, I'll give you this one. Do you think I'm intelligent?  
Twilight (sarcastically): No. You're the dumbest pony I ever met.

(To everyone's shock, the whistle blows, and the chair flips Twilight over, exposing her flank as a brush comes up, turned to the wooden side, as it slaps against her rear as Twilight calls out before it right sides up.)

Twilight: You stupid machine! Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm?! That's what I was using that last answer! Of course I don't think Doug's stupid! He's very smart, and kind, and funny, and-

(The machine lets her go as she groans.)

Doug: ... Okay, I'll use the last one. Plus, I really appreciate that little outburst of yours.  
Twilight (smiling): ... You're welcome.

(They arrive at a large table with a chair with more clamps.)

Twilight: "Feeding machine for immobile figures, or for depressed figures that refuse to eat."  
Doug: Well... I hope the food's good. It's been here for who knows how long?  
Twilight: Oh no, there's a note on the plaque. The museum's programmed to restock the food as a special room produces an infinite amount of food.  
Doug: Well... Here goes nothing.

(He gets into the chair as it clamps down and a devices comes out of the top and grabs his snout.)

Doug: Okay, now I'm a little uncomfortable.

(A hose comes up and practically sprays several soups into Doug's mouth as he gasps and sputters. Robot hands then shoot banana after banana into his mouth.)

Doug: Oh... Oh man, could you wait a second? I need to catch my-

(The clamp forces Doug's mouth open as a bee-bee then shoots olives into Doug's mouth. It then brings out ice cream and shoves it into Doug's mouth. It then provides a large sandwich that Doug eats up as he begins gasping again. The machine then puts a pie on a spinning disc and puts it to Doug's face as it spins around, getting into Doug's mouth, but also covering his face in the filling.)

Doug: Oh... No more. No more. I can't take much more food.

(After awhile, it finally lets Doug go as he's groaning with an elongated stomach.)

Doug: Oh... That thing fed me too much pie...  
Twilight: Well we're done. Now, let's go to the restrooms and wash up.  
Rarity: Oh, yes! At last.

(They go to the bathrooms and wash up, looking good as new when they find the Robot Butler.)

Applejack: 'Scuse me, sir. We're ready to head out, so can me and John get our hats back?  
Robot Butler: Of course, ma'am.

(The Robot Butler returns their hats as they head out.)

Doug: Well... Everything in there works fine, but I wouldn't want to actually use any of that stuff.  
Twilight: Oh, me either.

(They get back to Canterlot as Spike comes up.)

Spike: Hey guys, so how'd looking at the building go?  
Chris: It was like having a mad scientist as a roommate.  
Spike: Ouch.  
Twilight: Well, come on, everypony. Let's go home.

(They head off.)

The End.


	12. The Harpy Part 1

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 7**

Episode 12: The Harpy Part 1

(It opens as the four guys are looking at the Elements of Harmony while Twilight's out.)

Doug: Man, these things are so cool. To think, they began as jewels in a dragon's cave.  
Rob: Come on; let's take 'em outside, so we can get a better look at 'em.  
Doug: I don't know...  
Rob: Come on, man. It'll be fine. I mean, it's Ponyville. Nothing bad happens in Ponyville.

(They take the Elements out and look at them gleaming in the sun as a shadow appears in the sky.)

Doug: What's that?

(The harpy from the Last Unicorn arrives and swipes the Elements as she heads off.)

Doug: Dude, what are the odds?! It's like we live in a TV show!  
Chris: Or a fan-fic based on a TV show.  
Doug: Yeah, that too.  
John: Well, I guess we'll have to tell Twilight.  
Doug: She is gonna be mad...

(Cut to the guys telling the girls, as well as the princesses and Amalthea.)

Girls: WHAT?!  
Rob: It was all my fault. I talked everypony into taking the Elements outside to get a better look at them.  
Amalthea: And as such, you will be the one to get them back, Robert.  
Rob: Right.  
Chris: Wait! We agreed to it, so I think we should go too, and we're Rob's friends.  
Twilight: Us too. There could be trouble, and nopony outside of Zecora knows it better than us.  
Celestia: Agreed, but should any of you wish to remain, you have a day to say so as that should be as long as it takes to prepare for a journey there.

(They nod. Pan to Sunset and Trixie in the shadows.)

Sunset: Trixie, do you know what this means?!  
Trixie: ... What?  
Sunset: If we get the Elements of Harmony back from that harpy thing before they do, we'll be able to get in close with the royal family!  
Trixie: ... Couldn't we also just share the credit by helping Twilight and the others help Rob find the Elements?  
Sunset: No! Now come on!  
Trixie (sighing): Urgh. The things Trixie does for some excitement.

(Cut to the castle as Doug goes to Twilight nervously.)

Doug: Hey Twi?  
Twilight: Yeah?  
Doug: We're going after a harpy that's been around for over eleven hundred years, and I just... Whether or not we come back, I have a question.

(He pulls out a box as Twilight stops him.)

Twilight: Let's wait until we get the Elements back. Because I'm sure we'll get through this.  
Doug: ... Okay.

(Twilight walks off as her face falls, and she looks around. Cut to Doug walking around as John comes up.)

John: Are you alright, Doug?  
Doug: Yeah, it's just... Can I be honest with you, John?  
John: Of course.  
Doug: ... I'm scared, John. We're facing something I had nightmares about since I was a little kid.  
John: It's gonna be alright, Doug. We're going to get through this and find the Elements.

(Cut to Rob watching all this sadly from a balcony.)

Rob: _One day more...  
Another day, another destiny...  
This never ending road to Calvary...  
My friends who chose to share my crime  
Will surely do a second time.  
One day more...  
_  
(Cut down to Doug.)

Doug: _I did not live until that day...  
How can I live if we are parted?  
_Rob: _One day more...  
_  
(Cut to Twilight secretly going through the same doubts as Doug.)

Doug & Twilight: _Tomorrow we could be worlds away...  
And yet with you my world has started..._

(Cut to Rainbow Dash as she looks at where Doug had almost proposed.)

Rainbow Dash: _One more day all on my own.  
_Doug & Twilight: _Will we ever meet again?  
_Rainbow Dash: _One more day with him not caring...  
_Doug & Twilight: _I was born to be with you.  
_Rainbow Dash: _What a life I might have known.  
_Doug & Twilight: _And I swear I will be true.  
_Rainbow Dash: _But he never saw me there...  
_  
(John goes up to Doug and puts a hoof on his shoulder.)

John: _One more day before the storm!  
_Doug: _Do I follow where she goes?  
_John: _At the barricades of freedom!  
_Doug: _Shall I join all my friends there?_  
John: _As our ranks begin to fall!  
_Doug: _Do I stay, and do I dare?  
_John: _Will you take your place with me?  
_Applejack: _The time is now. The day is here...  
_Rob: _One day more...  
_  
(Cut to Sunset and Trixie already walking to the Everfree forest.)

Sunset: _One more day to revolution!  
We will nip it in the bud!  
We'll be ready for this harpy!  
She will wet herself with blood!  
_Trixie: Ew.

(Cut back to the others as Pinkie and Chris dance around.)

Chris: _What a run amok!_  
Pinkie: _Catch 'em as they fall!  
_Chris & Pinkie: _Never know your luck  
When there's a free for all!  
_Chris: _Here's a little dip.  
_Pinkie: _There's a little touch.  
_Chris & Pinkie: _None of us are goners,  
So we won't miss much!  
_  
(Cut to them getting ready to head out in the morning as the Harpy guards the Elements.)

Harpy: _One day to a new beginning!  
_Everypony: _Raise the flag of freedom high!  
_Harpy: _Soon I will eat like a queen!  
_Everypony: _We do this for our dear queen!  
_Harpy: _There's a new world for the winning!  
_Everypony: _There's a new day to be won!  
_Harpy & Everypony: _Do you hear the ponies sing!  
_  
(Doug comes up.)

Doug: _My place... Is here...  
I fight... With you...!  
_John: _ONE DAY MORE . . .!  
_  
(Doug & Twilight embrace.)

Doug & Twilight: _I did not live until today!  
_Rainbow Dash: _One more day all on my own!  
_Doug & Twilight: _I cannot live when we are parted!  
_  
(The Harpy examines the Elements to figure out how they work.)

Harpy: _I will learn their little secrets!  
I will know just what they know...!  
_  
(Cut to Rob.)

Rob: _One day more...!  
_  
(Cut to the others.)

Doug & Twilight: _This morning starts a brand new day!  
_  
(Cut to Sunset and Trixie.)

Sunset: _Catch 'em as they fall!  
_Rainbow Dash: _What a life I might have known!  
_  
(Cut back to Sunset and Trixie.)

Trixie: _Here a little dip. There a little touch.  
_  
(Cut back to Rob.)

Rob: _This day shall be the judgement day!  
_  
(Cut to a split screen of everypony.)

Everypony: _This day we shall discover  
What our god in heaven has in store...  
One more dawn...  
One more day...  
One... Day... More . . .!  
_Chris: ... Wait, where's Rob?  
Doug, Twilight, & Fluttershy: Oh no.

(Cut to Rob going directly into the Everfree Forest, alone.)

To Be Continued...


	13. The Harpy Part 2

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 7**

Episode 13: The Harpy Part 2

(It opens as Rob is walking down the path as he gulps and continues on.)

Rob: Okay. Everything is under control. Nothing that bad can-

(Something roars.)

Rob: OH AMALTHEA AND BABY LUNA! WHAT WAS THAT?!

(Rob gulps again and nervously walks on.)

Rob: Oh boy. It's okay, I've just gotta calm down. I haven't done anything to anypony. No one's got any reason to come after me.

(A Manticore comes up and roars as Rob shrieks.)

Rob: ... Oh shoot. I screamed like a girl. Hope no one was around to hear that.

(The Manticore rushes on.)

Rob: Or not.

(Fluttershy comes up.)

Fluttershy: Whoa, easy there. Rob's a friend. Okay?

(The Manticore looks at Fluttershy, licks her, and walks off.)

Rob: ... Thanks, but I've gotta do this on my own.  
Doug: Oh, now that is bull plop!

(Everyone else comes up.)

Rob: Guys, I-  
Doug: We are going to do this together, or not at all! A friend is someone you can trust, and you can trust us to stick to you like glue for this! You can't however trust us to let you go off on your own to a harpy that ripped an old lady to shreds!  
Rob: ... Alright.

(They go on. Cut to Trixie and Sunset continuing on as they arrive at a huge area with a large open space.)

Trixie: Oh, now where are we?

(They're suddenly surrounded by Timberwolves.)

Sunset: ... Uh-oh.

(They're about to pounce when they're blasted away as the gang arrives, with Twilight and Doug having smoke billowing from their horns.)

Twilight: Trixie and... Sunset? When did you get back?  
Sunset: Last week.  
Rarity: What are you two doing here?  
Sunset: Well... I figured maybe if I got the Elements back I could... Get back into Princess Celestia's good graces.  
Doug: You know, when it comes to something like the Elements of Harmony, sharing the credit never hurts.  
Sunset: Okay.  
Trixie: Excellent! Now, one question. Who here has actually seen a harpy?  
Doug: Does the story of Amalthea's fight with Haggard count?  
John: Does it detail how to fight her?  
Doug: ... Nope. If we can at least get the Elements, we can fend her off according to Amalthea. I do know a few things. When she's around, do... Not... Run. She'll chase after you if you run. And that's all I got.

(They walk on as a call is heard and Rob looks up and freezes up as Fluttershy walks up and puts a hoof on his shoulder as he looks and smiles.)

Rob: Harpy! You stole something from my friends, and we're all here to get them back!  
Harpy: And if I give them back, how will I know you won't use them against me?  
Applejack: We'd only use 'em against ya in self defense.  
Harpy: Which means you will use them against me.  
Doug: Lady... Man... Um... Whatever you are! All you have to do is just let us take the Elements and leave! Why is that so freaking hard?!  
Harpy: Because it is my nature, and that is what has been lost to everything in this world but right here. The unicorn has tamed all of you and turned you into weak pathetic beings little better than humans.  
Sunset: Buck you!

(Sunset kicks the harpy in the face as she screams and goes to them as everyone stands ready when the Elements just fly onto the Mane Six.)

Chris: Cool!

(The harpy charges at them.)

Twilight: Come on, girls!

(The Elements glow and shoot out the rainbow as it goes through the harpy, and when it passes, she's gone.)

Chris: ... That harpy is deader than snot.

(Doug and Rob sigh as Sunset and Trixie stare at him.)

Sunset: What did he say?  
Doug: Don't even bother.

(Cut to Canterlot as they arrive, and they all bow down to Amalthea, Celestia, and Luna as Rob walks up.)

Rob: We got the Elements back, but we had to use them against the harpy, and she was killed.  
Rainbow Dash: Wait... How does an immortal die?  
Pinkie: Beats me, but it makes you think, doesn't it?  
Celestia: All of you did what you could, and you have our thanks.  
Amalthea: Also, next time you want to get a good look at the Elements, Robert, just get them near a well lit area.  
Rob (smiling): Okay, ma'am.

(Cut to the train car the gang are in as Doug pulls out the box.)

Doug: So Twilight, that question.

(He kneels down as the box opens to reveal a ring.)

Twilight: ... Oh my...  
Doug: Twilight Sparkle, will you marry me?

(Twilight can only watch.)

Chris: Could you hurry up?! We're dying here!  
Twilight: Yes!

(Doug cheers as he and Twilight nuzzle.)

Rarity: Oh, it's so lovely.

(Everyone congratulates the two as the train heads back to Ponyville.)

The End.


End file.
